The Skies Are Ablaze
by figbassist75
Summary: In 28 ABY, after a long lost Imperial fleet suddenly reappears, General Armitage Hux assigns Captain Phasma to entice the Imperials into joining with the First Order in its quest for galactic domination. However, past connection between Phasma and the Imperial Admiral along with dark secrets harbored by the Imperial fleet could prove to be detrimental to the First Order's plans...
1. Angel of the Light

The screams of the creatures echoed through the air as if the beasts were announcing their intentions to the devastated world below them. They circled like raptors hunting for prey, swooping low to scan the ravaged cliffs sloping into the churning seas before soaring into the air again.

Far below them, a family reverently bowed in the scattered clumps of brush as the beasts moved overhead. To this primitive family, the beasts were gods sent from the heavens to watch over them and to entertain them with their seemingly endless power.

A rugged-looking man, dressed in crude handcrafted leathers, looked over at his wife and their blonde-haired son. As his gaze locked on his wife and son, his young daughter stepped out from the brush and turned her head towards the skies. She approached the edge of the cliff as she stared at the flying creatures.

Her stunning blue eyes watched in amazement as the flocks of creatures moved rapidly in the sky with their motionless wings. They danced among the parade of clouds galloping across the blue backdrop like a stampede of white horses. She had seen them dozens of times before as they acrobatically twisted and turned in the skies above the steep seaside cliffs she called home.

In every instance they appeared, she would stand captivated as they seemingly put on a majestic airshow just for her. Today there were even more of them than had filled the skies during her previous encounters. The salt-laden sea breeze whipped through her golden hair as she locked her gaze on them. She smiled when two of the creatures suddenly descended towards the cliffs and paused in the air.

The mother looked at her husband with a furrowed brow. "Go get her, please."

"It's all right. Besides, it's wise not to make any sudden movements," the father replied. He glanced at his wife and noticed the worry etched on her face. He reached out with his hand and took hold of hers. He caressed it softly as he looked into her eyes. "They are just being curious."

The mother slowly nodded as she turned her attention back to her daughter gazing up at the creatures hovering fifty meters above the cliffs. The creatures remained motionless as the young girl stared up at them in wonder.

She watched as the sun glistened on the creatures' grey-blue skin. She examined the curved and motionless wings of each beast as they hung in the air. In the face of the beasts, a shadow moved within a solitary crystal eye. She turned her attention to the shadowy form to see it lift an arm in a friendly wave. She smiled as she waved back at the entity that strangely appeared to be at peace within the beast's eye.

A sudden series of screams filled the air. The young girl turned her eyes towards the skies to see the rest of the beasts fly rapidly into the clouds and vanish. She turned her gaze back to the pair of hovering creatures and watched the shadowed entities within them as they looked down at her.

* * *

"Sir, the rest of the squadron have entered hyperspace and are en route to the rendezvous point," Imperial Colonel Tyaal Veriss said as he glanced down at the display in front of him.

He relaxed in his pilot's seat, listening as the humming of his fighter's engines filled his helmet like water gently poured into an empty glass. Several moments followed with no response. Veriss turned his head to the right to check the status of the comm system. The lights were all glowing green.

He furrowed his brow as he pondered on the uncharacteristic silence from his commanding officer and best friend, Imperial Admiral Garren Prolov. In their private moments, the two men often referred to one another by their first names. Even though they were alone now, and on a private channel, Veriss mentally brushed aside calling Prolov by his given name as he chose to adhere to military protocol.

"Admiral?", Veriss inquired again after waiting a few seconds for a response. He turned his hovering TIE Advanced x1 to the left. An identical hovering TIE filled his viewscreen.

"Colonel, I can run a diagnostic scan on Phantom Leader's comlink if you wish, sir," Phantom Two, Veriss's fighter's AI offered.

Veriss sighed as he kept his eyes on Prolov's fighter. "Begin, diagnostic sequence-"

"Phantom Two, belay that order. I can hear you loud and clear, Tyaal," the voice of Imperial Admiral Garren Prolov said in a soft tone. "I'm just making a few observations before we leave."

Prolov turned his eyes towards the cliffs below, watching as the young girl gazed up at his fighter with her widened eyes. He had noticed her on his previous visits to this devastated backwater world in the Outer Rim known as Parnassos.

She always stood out to him as he surveyed the rocky surface of the coast. While her family cowered at the sight of his fighter, she consistently ran to the edge of the cliff and gazed up at him, sometimes offering a friendly wave. He always returned the gesture before blasting off into the skies with a smile, knowing he would see her again on his next visit.

However, today was different for them both. He held his fighter in a steady hover as he kept his eyes on her. The emotions on her face almost matched the ones welling within his own heart as if they were connected by an unseen bond. He had become accustomed to seeing her on his visits to this world.

During those times, he emotionally embraced her in his heart as if she were his own child. This particular moment was bittersweet for him as he pondered on the realization that his purpose for the periodic visits to her world had been fulfilled. With his work completed, he had no reason to return.

His mind suddenly drifted back to the memories of his deceased wife Annalisa, and their unborn child, both taken from him so cruelly and unexpectedly. He thought of them often when he visited Parnassos and saw the excited young girl waving from the cliffs. In many ways, his memories of his lost loved ones had manifested themselves in the image of this child who intently watched him from her perch on the cliffs.

She reminded him of what would never come to be in his life. Beneath his helmet, a single tear fell from his eye as he looked down at her. His duties with the Galactic Empire prevented him from being there to protect Annalisa and their daughter when they needed him the most. He was determined it was going to be different for this child.

The clouds parted, allowing a beam of golden sunlight to shine through. It soared over the cockpit of his fighter and flowed down upon the girl as if the theatre of the cosmos were shining a spotlight upon a talented actress. She resembled an angel of the light as the sunbeam radiated around her.

Enamored with the sight, Prolov nodded as the tear tickled his face. His face broke into a radiant smile as he watched her. "I'm going to see she has the chances that my daughter never got to enjoy. Our work here is done. We won't be coming back, but I'm not going to leave her defenseless, Tyaal. "

"I understand, sir," Colonel Veriss replied as he looked down at the young girl. "What do you have in mind, Admiral?"

"We'll bring the planetary defense system back online as we leave the atmosphere," Prolov replied as he steadied his ship. "And then we'll leave the rest to fate."

"Sounds like a plan and I'm ready to head out when you are, sir," Veriss replied as he turned his fighter away from the cliff.

Prolov held his position for a second and then offered a friendly wave. The girl's face lit up with a smile as she waved back. Satisfied with her response, Prolov turned his fighter towards the skies and accelerated into the clouds with Veriss's ship taking up his left flank.

* * *

On the cliffs below, the girl watched as the pair of creatures ascended before disappearing into the clouds. She replayed the scene of the shadow's friendly wave in her mind as she continued to watch the skies. She pondered on the curious symbols adorning the creature's left wing pylon, similar to the inscriptions on the debris that occasionally washed up on the beaches. The young girl's mother walked up to her and reached out for her.

"They waved at me again, Mother," she said as the woman scooped the little girl up in her arms. "I think they like me."

The woman chuckled as she kissed the girl on the cheek. "Then you should be proud the gods have smiled upon you...Phasma."

As her mother carried her towards her father and her brother, the young Phasma continued to gaze at the skies hoping to catch another glimpse of the "gods" her mother had mentioned. Her face stretched into a confident grin as her eyes scanned the heavens.

 _"Someday, I will join you up there,"_ she thought to herself as she held on tightly to her mother. _"And I will be as great as you..."_


	2. Univited Guest

**4 ABY**

 _"I was so blinded in following my desires that I failed to consider the consequences of my actions. I have always believed that a soul will eventually reap what they have sown. And I foolishly ignored that belief as I planted the seeds of treachery in my fields."_ Imperial Governor Joeh Mennial thought to himself as he stood against a rear bulkhead in the control room of an Imperial orbital base over the planet of Raakhan in the Outer Rim.

A violent quaking suddenly rumbled like thunder through the corridors, bringing him out of his thoughts. The rattling subsided for a few brief moments before the decks suddenly shook again as another salvo of concussion missiles found their mark. Mennial was a short, slender man standing barely one point six meters tall.

His thinning silver hair was an unkempt mess on his head. He scanned the only entrance out of the room with his pale blue eyes. A set of blast doors locked from within was the only protection separating them from the encroaching enemy. Screams of soldiers falling under automatic blaster fire emanated from the other side.

Sweat beaded on Mennial's forehead as he nervously trembled. He knew the enemy who hunted him well, too well it seemed. And the very thought of the enemy's name chilled him as much as if he had been placed into a freezer stark naked. Another blast rattled through the deck plating. Mennial glanced at the pair of Imperial Stormtroopers standing close to the doors with their blasters poised.

His blank stares betrayed him as they revealed his true feelings. He knew his meager forces would prove inadequate to repel the enemy. He wrestled with his emotions in a deadly internal duel. He knew he couldn't afford to lose composure, especially not in the presence of the monster closing in on him.

 _"I look upon a crop ripe for justice's harvest as the shadow of the reaper stretches out across it,"_ Mennial thought silently again as he trembled. _"His scythe is aimed at me for I alone am responsible for my role in this sedition. All of the other co-conspirators are dead as they have been decimated by the reaper's deadly hand."_

Even though he struggled against himself mentally, he accepted the reality that he would be defeated today as he fell before his enemy's feet utterly crushed. But at the very least, he and those troopers would take a few of the enemy's men with them before meeting their inevitable fate. A burst of automatic fire rang out just on the other side of the blast door. Mennial jumped when two of the bolts struck the door, their impacts harmlessly echoing in the room.

For the first time since the battle had begun, he found the strength to chuckle. It wasn't out of amusement as much as it was his nerves reacting to the sensation of impending death. He was breaking down mentally, that much he would admit silently to himself. And at the moment he didn't know which was worse; losing his mind or losing his life to an adversary he knew would sadistically kill him as soon as they captured him. He shuddered as the thought ran through his mind.

 _"Though I am paralyzed with fear, I have accepted the harsh reality that I have become his prey through my vile practices."_ Mennial stated silently to himself. _And I face the inevitable now as I know that I can no longer run from the vengeance of the reaper..."_

Footsteps outside the door caused him to tense up. His breathing became more erratic as he struggled to keep his composure. Scraping sounds outside the door clued Mennial in on the enemy's attempts to bypass the locking controls. A curse blared out before he heard the soldiers step back. Numbing silence followed for what seemed like an eternity. Perhaps they had decided to try to find another way in, which would buy Mennial a little more time to make a daring last-minute dash for an escape pod. But he declined to take the risk as he eased his breathing and relaxed.

The door suddenly blew inward, spraying the room with large shards of shrapnel, obliterating control panels and displays. A chunk, three-quarters of a meter in size, flew into the stormtrooper on the far side of the room, ripping into his upper chest just below his neck. He fell to the floor in a bloody hump as the other trooper stepped back, trying to gain the advantage. He danced a morbid waltz as automatic blaster fire shredded his stunned form.

Several Imperial Stormtroopers swiftly entered the room, pointing their weapons at the traumatized Mennial. A sergeant stepped forward and held his blaster centimeters from Mennial's face. One glance at the black markings trimmed in red on the shoulder plates, breastplates, and the helmets was enough to send a chill deep into Mennial's soul. His trembling wasn't as much due to the fact he was defeated, but rather by whom had defeated him.

And these were not typical stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire. The precision of their movements and their battle stances along with their surprisingly accurate automatic blaster fire revealed the identity of the man who commanded them before a word had been spoken. Within the ranks of the Galactic Empire, they were simply known as _Thrawn's Exterminators_.

They were not only representatives of the Grand Admiral, but they also were the product of a commander whom Thrawn had secretly nurtured himself under the watchful gaze of the Emperor. And that man was known to his enemies as the "Butcher of the Outer Rim." The "Butcher" had trained these men well but harshly as he transformed them from standard troops into fierce killing machines. They were an extension of his will as well as his scourge used to bring countless sectors in the Outer Rim under his control, many taken without firing a shot.

The "Butcher" himself was no standard Imperial officer. He spoke in a plain accent, far removed from the Coruscant accent of other Imperial officers. Word had passed through the ranks that he had used this aspect to infiltrate and ultimately destroy cells of the Rebel Alliance. And unlike many of his colleagues, he always led his men personally, whether on the ground or in the air.

The "Butcher" was reputed to have been trained in both starfighter and stormtrooper tactics. And those facts alone painted the bleak portrait of a man who was dangerous when crossed. The "Butcher's" calling card when he "visited" you were ultimately death. It followed in his footsteps like a malevolent shadow, engulfing anyone unfortunate enough to earn his ire.

"Freeze!" the stormtrooper sergeant shouted as he held his finger tightly on the blaster's trigger. He glanced over his shoulder to two of his troops. "Bind him!"

They came forward with binders and grabbed the Governor's arms, placing them behind his back before snapping his wrists within the confines. As they shoved him hard against a console, an ominous silence permeated the room, only to be broken by a rhythmic pattern lightly emanating from the corridor just beyond the blast doors. Mennial instantly recognized the sounds as the boot steps of a single individual moving at a relaxed pace.

Mennial gasped lightly as he listened to the steps increase in volume as they came closer. He closed his eyes, knowing the worst was yet to come. The individual picked up the pace as he closed in on the entrance to the room. The individual suddenly paused, possibly returning salutes or reading information on a datapad. A couple of seconds went by before the footfalls resumed.

Imperial Admiral Prolov stepped into the room, glaring at the subdued governor with hazel eyes raging in a fury like a massive typhoon ripping across a churning sea. His face broke into a sinister smile as he turned his head towards Mennial. "Governor Mennial, it is a pleasure to see you again. I'm sure you know why I have come."

Mennial slowly shook his head as he stared at Prolov. "The Emperor and Admiral Thrawn will have your head for this treachery, Prolov!"

"Treachery?", Prolov hissed as his expression hardened. He narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Perhaps it is _you_ who is the traitor, Mennial. Besides, they requested that I pay you a friendly visit."

"You should learn to exercise proper protocol, Prolov," Mennial countered arrogantly. "You are an admiral; I'm a governor!"

"You mean you _were_ governor, don't you?" Prolov stated as he stepped over to Mennial. He reached up and ripped the rank insignia plaque off of Mennial's gray uniform before tossing it on the floor and stomping it. "You won't be needing that any longer."

"What is the meaning of this, Prolov?" Mennial shouted as he struggled against the restraints.

"You know why I am here, Mennial," Prolov replied with a sneer. "I have uncovered information revealing your involvement in my wife's death. You were also exposed as a co-conspirator with both the Jerek clan and Fleet Admiral Kyvieer."

"What are you talking about?" Mennial gasped as Prolov moved closer to him.

Prolov exhaled as he glared at the former governor. "I am tired of wasting my time. So I'll make this easy for you. I'm going to ask you to reveal Fleet Admiral Kyvieer's location, and you're going to tell me. The first time I ask, I will be nice to you. If I have to ask again, I assure you I won't be so nice."

"Prolov, why are you doing this?" Mennial vainly protested as Prolov glared at him.

Prolov locked his gaze him, remaining silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, he grabbed Mennial's uniform and pulled him closer. Prolov's face twisted into a mask of fury as his eyes turned as dark as a landscape enveloped by the shadow of night.

"Where is Fleet Admiral Kyvieer!" Prolov blasted in Mennial's face. "Tell me, or I will cut the information out of you!"

Mennial winced as he turned his head away from the furious Admiral. "Prolov, please-"

"Perhaps you need a little persuasion," Prolov said as he released Mennial and glanced over his shoulder. "Bring him in!"

A few seconds later, a young man with light brown hair and dressed in a torn Imperial officer's uniform with his hands bound behind his back was shoved into the room. Flesh hung from fresh wounds on his blood-soaked face like a war mask woven from the skins of a slain animal. He stared at Mennial for a moment as he struggled to remain standing.

"Behold your son, Mennial," Prolov said as he turned back to the disgraced governor. "He has confessed to his role in the conspiracy. He told me everything about his involvement in the treachery that led to my wife's death. And then he did what any good son would do for a loving father when he implemented _you_ in all of this."

Mennial shook his head as he looked up at Prolov. "Have it your way, Prolov! I'll take responsibility for my part in this! Go easy on my son! He was only following orders!"

Prolov chuckled as he turned from Mennial. He looked over to Captain Bullins, commander of his stormtroopers. "Captain, you heard the man. Go easy on the boy."

Bullins nodded as he stepped forward. He brought his blaster up and fired a long burst of automatic fire into the young man's body. Mennial screamed as his son's corpse slumped to the floor.

Prolov glared at the disgraced former Governor. "Now for you, Mennial." He growled as he looked to the stormtrooper just to the right of Mennial. "If you don't mind, corporal."

Taking the cue, the corporal drove his blaster into Mennial's left side, sending the man to his knees. Mennial gasped for air as he looked up at Prolov. The Admiral glared down at him with eyes cutting deep into his soul.

"Bring him out into the corridor," Prolov said as he stepped towards the door.

A pair of stormtroopers grabbed Mennial's gasping form by his arms and drug him out into the passageway. A light fog of smoke filtered the corridor. Corpses of Mennial's crew and stormtroopers littered the floor, intermixed with smoldering debris. Several of Prolov's uniquely marked stormtroopers carefully stepped in between the bodies, searching for intelligence or signs of life.

Prolov paused at an open airlock. He cocked his head towards the pair of stormtroopers dragging the wounded Governor. "Put him in there!"

"No, Prolov," Mennial weakly protested. "This airlock leads to nowhere."

"It will do just fine," Prolov replied as the stormtroopers tossed Mennial inside. He pressed a control, bringing the hatch closed with a hiss and clank of durasteel. He stepped up to the small transparisteel viewport and stared at Mennial.

"Don't do this, Prolov!" Mennial pleaded as he grasped at the wall, trying to pull himself to his feet. "There has to be a way we can work this out!"

"Too late for that now, Mennial!" Prolov growled as he reached for another control.

The lights dimmed in the airlock as a howl of rushing air filled the interior. The temperature began to plummet. Mennial wrapped his arms around his torso as frigid air pressed against him. A sharp pain rippled through his body as he began to shiver uncontrollably.

"I'm freezing!", Mennial shouted. "Stop this, Prolov! Please! Please!"

Prolov grinned as he watched frost form on Mennial's exposed flesh. "You'll thaw out...in Hell!"

Prolov's fingers moved to another set of controls. The outer hatch separated with a blast of air. Mennial clawed at the interior as his body slid towards the opening. He uttered a muffled scream before tumbling into the star-filled vacuum.


	3. Into the Unknown

An hour after Mennial's interrogation and subsequent execution, Admiral Prolov watched as an explosion bathed the surrounding space in a brilliant sheen of fiery debris. The yellow-orange glow of the blast reflected off of the atmosphere of the darkened planet below like a star breaking over the horizon. The light streaked upward, spreading across the hull of an Imperial Class- _II_ Star Destroyer, covering the ship's durasteel skin in an orange tint as if an invisible hand gently laid a fresh coat of paint upon the surface.

Prolov shielded his eyes from the glare of the explosion as he looked out of the viewport. He adjusted the hat on his head of thick dark brown hair as his hazel eyes absorbed the sight of a circular orbital platform beginning to streak into the planet's atmosphere. It began to rapidly accelerate, leaving a wide trail of flaming pieces stretching out behind it like a majestic comet streaking across the night sky.

Prolov watched as four TIE Interceptors escorted a pair of TIE bombers back to the waiting Imperial vessel. He looked towards the fallen platform again to see its now burning hulk soar through a cloud bank, leaving only glowing debris in its trail. Another explosion erupted with a bright flash, this time obscured by the massive cloud formations. It subsided quickly as a shockwave rippled through the clouds like waves washing onto a beach.

Prolov shook his head as he continued to stare at the sight. As his crew would be smiling in the aftermath of their victory, he would be pondering on the failure to achieve all of his objectives. They were more personal objectives than those shared by his subordinates. He pounded his fist lightly on the durasteel edge of the viewport.

 _"I can't truly claim victory today,"_ Prolov thought to himself. _"Not when I let him slip from my grasp. And especially not when I couldn't retrieve the information I need to track him down..."_

"Admiral Prolov, report," a voice said behind him as the holoprojector came to life.

"Governor Mennial has been neutralized as you requested, sir," Prolov said as he turned and looked up at the tall image of a man with glowing red eyes. "As we deduced, sir, he was involved with the rogue Imperial officers. And I was unable to ascertain the whereabouts of Fleet Admiral Kyvieer. My apologies, sir, for my failure."

Grand Admiral Thrawn chuckled as he gazed at Prolov. "It is of no consequence, my friend. You have exposed his treachery through your tactical prowess. He has signed his death warrant through his actions, and he will meet his untimely end soon enough."

"Understood, sir" Prolov replied as he stood rigidly before Thrawn's hologram.

"Tell me, Admiral Prolov," Thrawn firmly asked, his voice ringing with a touch of finality, drawing a curious stare from Prolov, "Are you prepared to do what is required of you at Endor, my friend?"

Prolov glanced up at the red eyes staring back at him. The coal-like glowing ovals seemingly pierced his soul. To Prolov, this conversation had the feeling of looming separation as the voice echoed in the chamber.

"Yes, Admiral," Prolov confidently replied. "the fleet is as prepared as I am."

"I would expect nothing less from you, my friend," Grand Admiral Thrawn grinned as he listened to Prolov's response resounding like a pleasing melody in his ears. Thrawn seemed to be studying Prolov's expressions and body language whenever he responded to the Grand Admirals inquiries. His smile widened as he looked down to Prolov. "You have learned well under my tutelage, Admiral Prolov. Your accomplishments comprise an extensive list that will be the mark of a storied career. Just as I have done through art, you learned to exploit your enemies weaknesses through their poetic writings. I find that rather impressive, my friend."

"Writing comes from the heart, Admiral," Prolov stated as he looked up at Thrawn's hologram. "And when you know your enemy's heart, you can conquer their worlds utterly."

Thrawn chuckled at Prolov's statement. "And you have done that well, my friend, very well, indeed. And I can see in your eyes that soon the Rebel Alliance will feel the wrath of the Butcher of the Outer Rim..."

Thrawn held his gaze on Prolov for a few seconds almost as if he were a father bidding farewell to a child heading off on his own. He smiled again at Prolov, nodding just as his hologram faded into darkness.

Prolov left the holochamber and quickly walked to the bridge. He ignored the nervous glances of the crew members in the duty pits as he crossed the walkway. Stopping just in front of the viewport, he locked his gaze on the stars as his thoughts ran rampant. Thrawn's voice echoed in his mind as he stared out into the reaches of space.

 _"Butcher of the Outer Rim..."_ the words sounded in his ears again, fueled by his imagination. He wanted to be known by so much more than that unfortunate moniker. Admiral Prolov wanted to be remembered as a natural born leader who had achieved so much at such a young age and wanted to make a real difference for once. If given an honest second chance, he would do better than he had done.

One of his biggest challenges was that he was younger than most that held the rank of admiral, and many within the Imperial ranks were opposed to his promotion. "You are too young, too impulsive," some said. Others argued that he was far too inexperienced to command a fleet successfully, much less an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Despite their objections, he now stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Apollyon_ , watching as his fleet of eight Star Destroyers assembled in the blackness of space. From the viewport in front of him, he watched as the grayish wedge-shaped ships moved gracefully among stars resembling celestial jewels laid out on a black cloth stretching to infinity.

His eyes beheld the magnificent beauty of space sadly entwined with hatred and fear from all corners of the galaxy. It was almost a shame that his efforts would go unnoticed by the galaxy as a whole. It also troubled him that no one out there knew that his mind was on the wife he loved with all of his heart yet lost so tragically years before.

"Annalisa..." He muttered her name under his breath as a slight smile stretched across his face. Such a beautiful name that could instantly take him back to the years when his life was enlightened by a love that came out of nowhere and without warning. It was a love like no other between an Imperial Admiral and a woman that was as radiant as the heavens themselves.

Prolov gazed out of the viewport to see the system's star rise above the darkened planet's hemisphere, breaking through the night like a beacon calling a lost soul home. The sun's radiant light spread across the planet's surface, illuminating cloud formations as if they were on fire.

The rays of light continued to caress the sky stretching forward as it coated snow-covered mountain peaks far below before flowing across vast expanses of oceans, reflecting the light back into space as if it were a mirror. The light-filled Prolov's eyes, bringing a slight smile to his face.

The spectacle reminded him of her as her smile and countenance could easily vanquish darkness just as the star had bathed the planet below in its brilliance. His thoughts were like a raging river as his mind filled with images of the woman he had once loved.

"Admiral, the fleet has set course for Endor as the Emperor has ordered. We are prepared for hyperspace," Captain Aveen said from behind him, bringing Prolov out of his concentrated gaze to the stars.

"Take us into hyperspace, Captain," Prolov answered with a straight face. "And make sure we come out on the far side of the Endor moon."

Aveen nodded as he turned to the helm officer. "Engage the hyperdrive, Ensign!"

Prolov turned back to the viewports watching as the stars streaked like tentacles of a magnificent beast reaching out to them before transitioning into flashes of a blue spinning vortex. Hyperspace was always a sight to behold, even for an experienced officer such as himself.

"Tonight the skies are ablaze..." Prolov muttered to himself.

Aveen looked over at him inquisitively. "Did you say something, sir?"

"Never mind that, Captain," Prolov replied, his tone suddenly turning tense. He locked his gaze on the hyperspace vortex.

Aveen knew better than to probe the Admiral when he was deep in thought. He had known the man for decades, even before they had been assigned to the Apollyon together. And in that experience, he knew his boundaries with Admiral Prolov as well as the consequences that came with foolishly crossing them. In that realization, he wisely put his thoughts on the mission at hand.

"I understand, sir," he offered gently before stepping away, leaving Prolov to continue his gaze out of the viewport.

A sudden jolt rocked the bridge. Aveen fell to the deck, clawing to keep from falling into one of the bridge duty pits. Another shock sent him tumbling backward and down onto a duty station. A loud klaxon began to fill the bridge as stations became a flashing array of lights while panels flickered with warnings.

Prolov fell against the viewports and glared at the helm. "Bring us out of hyperspace!"

The helmsman's fingers flew across the controls with blazing speed, yet the helm failed to respond. Prolov looked over his shoulder as the ship rattled with the moans of bulkheads under the tremendous pressure, and he gasped at the sight before his eyes. The blue vortex of hyperspace morphed into a wide band of amber light that stretched before them like a supernatural road. The Star Destroyer was still moving, more rapidly it seemed from the vibrating that rumbled through his boots.

Ahead, the band of light began to split in two, forming a Y-shape like the forked tongue of a serpent. The left path led to a darkened tunnel, swirling with a blackness devouring the amber light utterly. To the right, a portal of pure, welcoming light appeared. The deck rocked violently as more warnings sounded. Bridge crew raced around in a panic, trying to regain control of the ship while trying to keep their balance at the same time.

Prolov watched as the ship moved towards the darkness absorbing the amber band of light. Another jolt pressed him against the viewport. Burning pain in his heart blasted against his sternum. He grasped his chest as he was pulled closer to the viewport. His eyes squinted as the pain raged like a fire within. Through his barely opened eyes, he watched as his ship drew closer to the blackened void just beyond the bow.

He glared at the void as his ears filled with the groaning of the ship. Confused chatter mixed with sounds of klaxons adding to the chaotic scene as crew members remained at their stations. Above the noise and confusion, he heard something like a soft laughter. He listened closely as he tried to distinguish the sound from the noise pollution that infested the bridge.

The deck moaned with a metallic grind. Another station lit up with information, beeping and buzzing. Men barked orders and shouted out information from computer readouts. And the ship rattled as if caught in a raging river rapid. He listened intently, and then he heard it again.

An unmistakable chuckle echoed through the bridge, seemingly coming from all directions. This time, it was very distinguishable. He recognized it immediately as the chuckle of Emperor Palpatine. The pain raging within his chest intensified as he fell closer to the deck just below the viewport.

Cries echoing like someone falling into a deep void suddenly filled the bridge, drawing Prolov's attention away from the pain that burned within him for a moment. As he winced underneath the inferno within his chest, he turned his eyes to glare out of the viewport.

Outside, the bow of the _Apollyon_ was just about to make contact with the darkened void, wavering like a pool of water. A sudden blast of brilliant, white light shattered the blackened void, bathing the bridge in its radiance as it pulled the ship to the right. The light flowed in through the viewports, racing towards Prolov like a rising tide.

He was almost lying prone, still reeling from the pain in his chest when the light overtook him. He wanted to struggle against it at first, but as the light immersed him, he relaxed as he felt the pain completely subside. The light surrounded him, filling him with a peacefulness he had not experienced in years, and he found himself in a restful place that he longed to remain in forever.

The light faded softly as the Endor moon came into view rapidly. A warning klaxon filled the bridge. Prolov knew from its tone exactly what it meant: collision imminent.

"Evasive action!" he shouted as he turned to the viewport. Outside large pieces of debris began to pelt the hull of the Apollyon, striking as the ship passed by it. Prolov knew they had to get out of the debris field before any damage occurred to the ship. "Take us above the wreckage!"

The ship pitched upward slightly, still brushing against the rubble that littered the atmosphere over Endor. Soon, the collisions ceased, and the Apollyon glided silently over the sea of debris. Among it all, Prolov scanned the stars for any sign of the Imperial Fleet or the Death Star. There was nothing but debris as far as the eye could see.

After clearing the rubble, Prolov wanted answers on what just had occurred in hyperspace. He could sense the tension in his men and that had to be alleviated quickly to preserve stability among the crew.

He turned to Captain Aveen. "What just happened in hyperspace, Captain?"

Aveen looked up from the scanning station. "We have no readings on that, Admiral! No reports of damage or injuries, sir!"

Prolov nodded as he took in Aveen's response. "At any rate, Captain, order all commands to run diagnostics on all systems, especially their hyperdrive systems. We were lucky this time in that regard. Any other reports, Captain?"

"Yes sir, com-scan has analyzed the debris field." Captain Aveen called out from the scanning station.

Prolov's expression was stoic, worn when he was perplexed or bothered by something in particular. On this day, it was both. He looked down at the scanner. "Go on, Captain."

"Mixture of debris from both Imperial and Rebel craft, sir" Captain Aveen reported. "The heavy concentrations of debris from both sides indicate a fierce struggle. Other than that, there is no sign of either fleet or the Death Star."

Prolov shook his head as took in the information. "Either the Empire defeated the Rebel Alliance and moved the Death Star or-"

He paused at the thought. However, the need to keep morale at a high level prevented him from putting it into words. Wisely, he chose to focus on other items of importance. "Any report from the ground forces?"

Aveen shook his head. "No sir, communications have been silent. Com-scan has detected large debris fields on the surface as well. No life form readings are present, Admiral."

Prolov began to pace in the corridor. "This makes no sense at all. How could the battle have concluded so quickly?"

"What are your orders, sir?" Aveen asked as he looked over to the Admiral, who slowed his pacing to a degree.

Prolov exhaled before turning to the Captain, his face displaying a look of concern. "Bring the fleet to a full stop. Launch standard TIE's for close combat patrol. TIE Interceptors are to fly within the intermediate patrol ranges, four fighters per group and send them to different sectors. Send two TIEs from Phantom Squadron to survey our forces on the surface. I want periodic reports sent straight to my office. You have command of the fleet, Captain."

Aveen turned towards the communications officer. "You heard the Admiral. Alert all commands."

Prolov stepped off the bridge and turned towards the corridor leading to his office. The further he walked, the more empty the corridor became. Nothing but his boot steps echoed in the passageway as he moved at a rapid pace.

A sudden rushing noise filled his ears. He paused, scanning the corridor for the source of the sound. It came again like a soft breeze but with an audible voice uttering words that struck his heart. The corridor suddenly turned cold as if the frigid vacuum of space had breached the _Apollyon_ 's outer hull. He stood rigid as the cold reached out to him like invisible hands grasping at his soul.

Even more chilling than the perceived cold was the feminine voice as it whispered in an ominous tone.

 _"Open your heart to her when she comes..."_


	4. First Contact

**28 ABY**

"This is the last shipment for Geneel, Plutt." a First Order Stormtrooper Lieutenant said as a pair of his men escorted a floating repulsor crate down the ramp of the shuttle. "Make sure your friend, Captain Profett, picks it up on time."

Unkar Plutt nodded as he watched the stormtroopers move the crate towards his concession stand before disappearing into the darkness. He turned back to the lieutenant. "What about my payment?"

"We already unloaded what we owe you." the lieutenant replied coldly as he turned towards the shuttle. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Don't push your luck, Plutt. You're getting twice what we would normally pay. Concentrate your efforts on securing the parts we requested. We'll handle the rest."

Plutt chuckled as he glared at the lieutenant. "Why are you interested in the obsolete technology pulled from the wasteland wrecks? What are you doing with the parts I give you? Resurrecting the Empire, I presume?"

"It's classified, Plutt." the lieutenant snapped. "I have my orders from Commander Jerek himself to keep it that way. Just maintain the flow of parts and make sure that Profett's ship picks up the cargo."

"You have my word," Plutt said as a cool breeze moved through the night.

The lieutenant nodded before turning away. "You better come through on your word, Plutt. Commander Jerek isn't one to overlook failure-"

"Get your hands in the air!" a First Order stormtrooper yelled just off to their left. "Take his weapon, corporal! All right, move it!"

Both Plutt and the lieutenant turned in the direction of the commotion. A few seconds later the stormtroopers stepped out of the darkness with their blasters poised at the back of a Quarren dressed in tan clothing with a long dark cape secured around his shoulders. The stormtroopers nudged the alien forward when he suddenly stopped. They continued to prod him until they drew close to the lieutenant and Plutt.

"Hold it," a First Order stormtrooper sergeant shouted. As the Quarren paused, the sergeant stepped up to the lieutenant. "Sir, we caught this thing watching our men unload the cargo. What shall we do with it?"

"Take him to the side and search him for intelligence," the lieutenant replied. He then spun on his heels as he brought his blaster up to Plutt's chin. "What's the meaning of this, Plutt? I thought we were clear in our demands that you were to meet with us alone."

"Valish meant no harm, lieutenant.", Plutt replied in a nervous tone. "Let him go, and I'll take care of it-"

"We have it under control now, Plutt!", The lieutenant blasted. He held his blaster close to Plutt's face. "If you fail to adhere to our demands again, this business of yours will be under new management!"

"Understood, Lieutenant," Plutt answered as he turned his head to watch the stormtroopers begin to search Valish.

The Quarren stood motionless as the sergeant held him at blaster point. As the corporal patted him down, Valish growled. The sergeant raised his blaster, bringing it even with the alien's forehead. The tentacles on the lower portion of Valish's face jerked back and forth as his fangs opened and closed in between volleys of hisses.

"I'm warning you, beast!", the sergeant exclaimed as he laid his finger on the blaster's trigger.

The corporal continued to pat Valish's clothing, moving his hands up and over a curious wide metal band stretching across the torso of the Quarren. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before dismissing it as a harmless garment symbolizing the alien's culture. Satisfied with his search, he turned towards the sergeant.

"He's clean, sergeant," the corporal said as he walked away from Valish. "He's no threat to us."

A series of loud pops suddenly echoed in the night. The corporal turned around to see a wall of round objects launch from the metal band. Several struck him in the chest and helmet, burrowing into his armor as they emitted an acid-like substance. They continued deep within his form before exploding in splashes of the corrosive liquid.

He screamed as he fell to the ground while writhing in pain as the substance melted away all flesh it contacted. Valish unleashed several more rounds towards the sergeant who rolled to the ground, narrowly avoiding the deadly barrage.

He brought up his blaster and fired into the retreating Quarren's back. The alien convulsed as the blaster bolts tore through his body. The sergeant charged forward as he continued to fire on the helpless Valish. He came within two meters of the wounded alien before firing several blasts into the back of the Quarren's head.

The lieutenant standing with Plutt swung his blaster, striking the junk dealer squarely in the face. Plutt fell to the ground as the lieutenant walked up and aimed his weapon at the subdued alien. "Let this serve as a warning, Plutt. Any more tricks from you, and we'll level this place. Don't let it come to that. It would be a pity to have to terminate our business contract so soon."

Plutt nodded as he laid on the ground drawing in heavy breaths. The lieutenant motioned for his men to board the shuttle. He stepped over to the wounded First Order stormtrooper and fired a blast into his chest before placing an incendiary detonator on the soldier's corpse. As he walked away, the soldier's body ignited in a blaze that consumed his armor and acid-eaten form.

"Commander Jerek has ordered us to head to Endor!", Lieutenant Commander Lorrs's voice said through his helmet's comlink. "Get on board now, Lieutenant!"

"I'm on my way, sir," the lieutenant replied as he moved closer to the shuttle's lowered ramp.

Lorrs watched on a monitor as the stormtrooper made his way up the ramp and into the interior. Satisfied, he closed the ramp and engaged the repulsor lifts. A steady blast from the lifts blew downward towards the sand like a cyclone tearing through the desert.

He leaned back in his seat, guiding the craft as it broke through the atmosphere. As soon as the ship crossed into open space, he quickly engaged the hyperdrive. To his right, his co-pilot Lieutenant Durnell studied the instrument panel in front of him as the craft moved through hyperspace.

The ship under his command was the newly commissioned _Ravage_ -class assault shuttle. Aside from its modern upgrades, the assault shuttle's design was based loosely on the _Lambda_ -class shuttles used in the Imperial days.

The First Order Corps of Engineers equipped the ships with hyperdrive for longer runs or spur of the moment missions such as this one. The vessel also was armed with standard weaponry for both personal defense and, if necessary, attack.

The vortex around the shuttle dissolved as the ship dropped out of hyperspace just short of Endor. As the craft approached the forest moon, a sudden warning chime took Durnell's attention away from his navigation display.

He looked down at the sensor scan to see four blips approaching from behind. "Commander, we have four craft approaching from astern. Their pattern of movement is consistent with TIEs, sir."

Lorrs shrugged at the report. "It's probably one of our routine patrols. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I don't know, sir," Durnell replied with a concerned tone. "Their pattern suggests TIEs, but they're not in a formation I recognize."

Lorrs glanced over to Durnell intensely. "Look, I said to forget about it. It's just-"

Four Imperial TIE Interceptors suddenly flew past the craft like a group of bluish meteors. Durnell looked over to Lorrs as the TIEs moved off in the distance.

"They're not First Order TIEs," he stated as the TIEs began to turn back.

"I can see that for myself," Lorrs snapped as he looked down to check the speed of his ship.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Apollyon_ , a chime rang from the scanning station. Prolov stepped up to the officer seated before the display. "Report, Ensign."

"A ship just emerged from hyperspace," the ensign replied, keeping his eyes on the scanner. "Gamma leader reports the vessel appears to be Imperial, sir."

Prolov nodded as he frowned. "Appears to be Imperial? Have Gamma Leader confirm the vessel's identity and association, Ensign."

"Yes, Admiral," the ensign said, setting his commlink to Gamma Leader's frequency. "Star Destroyer Apollyon to Gamma Leader, Admiral Prolov has ordered you to confirm the vessel's identity and association."

"Copy that, _Apollyon_ ," Gamma Leader replied quickly. "Gamma Squadron, form up on me and make another pass."

* * *

Lorrs pulled the shuttle into a tight orbit around Endor. He looked over to Durnell with worry in his eyes. "We might have to make a break for it in the atmosphere if they attack us. I have no idea who they are, but if that's a group of pirates, then we are an easy target."

"Do you want me to bring the defenses online, sir?" Durnell asked as he watched the TIEs move closer to the ship.

Lorrs nodded as he exhaled. "Yes, but hold fire until necessary! Our shields should hold out long enough for us to take evasive action!"

"One of you back there, man the aft guns!" Durnell ordered sharply to the stormtroopers in the passenger compartment just before the shuttle made an abrupt dive towards the forest moon.

* * *

Gamma Leader aligned the ship in his sensor display, snapping a quick image of its insignia before sending it to the _Apollyon_. "This is Gamma Leader, _Apollyon_. It appears the ship is trying to evade us in the atmosphere of Endor. Shall we pursue?"

On the _Apollyon_ , Prolov nodded, looking over to the communications station. "Stop their descent; warning fire only."

As he listened to Prolov's commands relayed by the communications officer, Gamma Leader pulled his TIE into an interception trajectory, while aiming his blaster cannons. "All right, men, orders are to stop that ship! Fire warning shots only!"

* * *

Aboard the shuttle, Darnell glanced down at his display. "The TIEs are moving into attack position, sir!"

"All right," Lorrs replied with a strong tone. "We are going to have to fight."

"Attention, unidentified ship, you are ordered to cease your descent immediately!" Gamma Leader said as his voice filtered through the comm system on the shuttle. "Repeat, cease your descent, or we will fire on you!"

"Cease your attack on us, or we will fire upon you!" Lorrs blasted back as he increased the descent of the shuttle.

Gamma Leader shook his head in the cockpit of his fighter. He knew that they would have to engage the vessel.

 _"How can someone be so foolish..."_ he thought to himself.

A blast of green fire erupted from the shuttle without warning. Gamma Three rolled to the right as the shots barely missed his fighter.

"Watch it, Gamma Three!" Gamma leader called out. "All right, men, let's play their game, warning fire only!"

Gamma Leader pulled in close to the shuttle and fired a quick volley that narrowly streamed down the side of the shuttle. Lorrs brought the ship around in a tight turn only to dodge even more fire from Gamma Two who dove on the shuttle rapidly from above.

"All right! All right!" Lorrs shouted into the commlink. "Our aft gunner fired by mistake! We'll stand down!"

* * *

On the bridge of the _Apollyon_ , Prolov smiled as he listened to Lorrs' response to the TIE Interceptors' warning fire. "Ensign, let them know we accept their apology. Inform them that they have encroached upon Imperial space, and they are ordered to hold course."

"Attention, approaching the ship, you have encroached upon Imperial space and are requested to hold course. If you attempt to deviate, we will fire upon you," an unidentified voice said through the comm system.

Lorrs shot a confused glance at Durnell, whose face contorted in an equally confused expression. "We are in Imperial space? They have got to be joking."

"Or they're drunk out of their minds!" Durnell exclaimed, drawing a sharp stare from Lorrs.

Lorrs turned his attention back to the viewport. He gasped as his eyes filled with the sight of eight Imperial Star Destroyers moving gracefully through space. "What the hell-"

* * *

"Admiral?" Captain Aveen called out from the scanning station.

"Yes, Captain," Prolov replied, stepping over to the scanning station. "What is it?"

"We have the digital images coming through now," Aveen said as he looked up at Prolov. "I thought you might like to see them, sir."

As Admiral Prolov glared at the display, the images of the rounded insignia based on the Imperial logo appeared on the screen. He pursed his lips and cocked his head as he tried to recall if he had ever seen such insignia before. Nothing came to his mind.

"That's neither Rebel Alliance nor Imperial," Prolov stated in a blank tone. He looked over the communications station. "Bring them in for questioning and have a patrol group of TIEs form up with Gamma Squadron to escort them in."

The communications officer quickly sent out his orders. As a response came through, he furrowed his brow before looking over to Prolov. "Sir, the vessel is slowing and is identifying itself as a First Order patrol ship. They are also requesting a meeting with our commanding officer."

 _"Who is the First Order?"_ , Prolov asked himself silently. Quickly, he shook off the thought. "Instruct them to continue slowing. Grant them access to the hangar bay. Have a platoon of troops meet me there along with Commander Ateek."

The communications officer acknowledged the Admiral's order before contacting the approaching ship. The ship slowed further allowing the Apollyon to move above it. With a smooth motion, the tractor beam pulled it up into the hangar bay. The small patrol ship landed softly as Lorrs and Durnell both stared with amazement out of the viewport as they took in the site of the _Apollyon_ 's hangar bay.

With a wisp of air, the atmosphere pressurized as the force field closed behind them. A platoon of Imperial Stormtroopers approached the craft, split into two groups and came around to surround it. The ramp of the shuttle lowered as Lorrs, Durnell, and the five First Order Stormtroopers stepped into the bay.

"Hold it!" shouted an Imperial Stormtrooper lieutenant as he stepped up with his blaster poised. "Put your hands behind your heads!"

Lorrs and his men followed the stormtrooper's commands. At the upper end of the bay, a set of blast doors opened up as Prolov stepped into the hangar, escorted by a squad of stormtroopers. He examined the craft that now sat in his bright and spotless bay.

It was not much different from a Lambda-class shuttle save for the black color, cropped wings and less prominent stabilizer. When landing, the wings did not fold upwards into a triangle shape, but rather swept back at a sharp angle, giving the ship an appearance of a bird-of-prey preparing to pounce upon an easy meal.

Imperial stormtroopers surrounded the craft with their weapons poised. The two First Order officers, as well as the five First Order stormtroopers, stood with their hands on their heads. Prolov eyed them suspiciously as he walked up to them, especially the stormtroopers whose helmets and armor were a bit more streamlined than those in his ranks. The First Order officers turned their heads to look at Prolov with shocked and bewildered expressions

"Are you who I think you are? Admiral Garren Prolov?" Lorrs exclaimed. His facial expression turned from shock to adoration. "This is entirely unexpected and-"

"You will address me properly, young man!" Prolov shouted over the disrespect Lorrs showed in his addressing of the Admiral. "And, yes, I am Imperial Admiral Garren Prolov. I will ask the questions here, not you."

"Admiral?" a voice called out from inside the shuttle.

Prolov instantly recognized the voice as Commander Ateek, the _Apollyon_ 's operating system's specialist.

"Yes, Commander, what is it?" Prolov replied, turning away from the men held at blaster point.

"I need to show you something, sir," Ateek responded.

Prolov walked up the ramp and into the interior of the shuttle. Ateek sat in the pilot's chair, running his hand over an elaborate display of computer consoles in a design far advanced from those on the Apollyon. The resolution of the graphics in each display was sharp enough to have been holograms if they were in three-dimensional form.

"I'm not aware of this kind of technology on any Imperial vessel currently in service," Ateek said as he looked up at Prolov. "That said, I do know that Imperial engineers have been working on similar advanced computer displays for the past decade. They are intended to replace some of our more antiquated systems shortly, sir."

"Research and development," Prolov replied, understanding Ateek's subtle suggestion. "That explains the technology and the design of those men's uniforms. It also means the Emperor is testing us. He only wants to see the measure of our resolve and the judgment we use in this situation. Continue your work here and place a tracking device on the ship. In the meantime, I'll have a little fun with these men and release them to fill out their reports for the Emperor. Carry on, Commander."

Prolov stepped out of the shuttle, glaring at the men guarded by his stormtroopers. He moved closer to them, his expression tightening in a firmness that exuded authority. "Identify yourselves."

Lorrs looked up at Prolov, struggling to contain his excitement. He thought better of any exclamation that was out-of-line as Prolov was known to be rather fierce with those he interrogated. "I am Lieutenant Commander Lorrs, and this is Lieutenant Durnell. We were ordered to investigate anomalies that had appeared in the Endor sector."

Prolov's face twisted in anger. "You were ordered by whom?"

"Commander Jerek of the Star Destroyer _Facilitator_ ," Lorrs replied in a voice that trembled with trepidation.

"You were ordered to investigate by Commander Jerek of the Star Destroyer _Facilitator_?" Prolov repeated as he walked closer to the men. His expression revealed the name was familiar to him. He looked up at Lieutenant Commander Lorrs. "Does your Commander Jerek know the penalty for impersonating an Imperial officer? Do any of you men even know the penalties that can be imposed upon you for such an offense? Do you realize that it is also a criminal act to falsify names of Star Destroyers?"

Lorrs shook his head as he listened to Prolov's words. _"Impersonating an Imperial Officer? Falsifying names of Star Destroyers? Where has he been all this time?"_ , he thought to himself. He looked at Prolov and spoke with sincerity in his voice. "With all due respect, Admiral Prolov, do you have any idea of what has happened in the galaxy as of late?"

Curiosity welled within Prolov upon hearing Lorrs' question. "Please enlighten us as we have no idea, Commander. The last bit of information we received was the order to set course for Endor to join the Imperial fleet in the battle. When we came out of hyperspace, we ran into broad debris fields with no sign of the Rebel Alliance, the Imperial Fleet, or the Death Star for that matter."

Lorrs stared through Prolov for a moment, processing the information. He had read about Prolov's exploits before, and since he was somewhat versed in Prolov's history, he decided to lay the only card on the table that would defuse the situation. He looked Prolov in the eye. "Sir, the Battle of Endor ended in defeat for the Empire..."

Prolov's eyebrows raised at Lorrs' words. He began to wonder if they were just a ruse to attempt to throw him off. "The Empire was defeated in the battle? What kind of time frame are we talking about here, hours or days?"

Lorrs' expression went blank as he knew his next response was going to be a shock to Prolov and his crew, but in light of the situation, it had to be said. "Admiral, the Battle of Endor was twenty-four years ago...the Empire has fallen, sir."

Gasps exploded from the Imperial stormtroopers surrounding the group while Admiral Prolov stared blankly into thin air. Lorrs' words proclaiming the defeat of the Empire dumbfounded Prolov. He remained silent, unsure if he should reply or not.

 _The Empire has fallen..._ Those words hit like a fist driven fiercely into Prolov's stomach; and for the first time in decades, the famed "Butcher of the Outer Rim" was left speechless.


	5. Harbinger of Evil

Prolov's mind was like a bleak landscape in the midst of a horrific battle. Acceptance struggled against denial as both adversaries fought to the death. He wanted to dismiss this as a dream and roll out of bed as he prepared to face another routine day serving his beloved Empire. But his conscience countered him in a duel of wits as he reached out for that comforting closure. He had to know for sure. It was his duty as Admiral to know. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to Lorrs.

"How am I to know you are telling me the truth, Commander?", he asked in a demanding tone that echoed in the hangar bay. "How am I to know this isn't a trick of some kind?" He gestured towards the First Order shuttle and the troopers. "There is something you're not telling me about this. For starters, you only have five stormtroopers with you. The highest ranking among them is a lieutenant. As a career military man, I know that a lieutenant leads a larger contingent than five men. How do you explain yourself?"

Lorrs's eyes widened as he stared at Prolov. "It's a specialized mission, sir. We were ordered-"

"I know. I know.", Prolov said, cutting Lorrs's off mid-sentence. "You were ordered by Commander Jerek to investigate our appearance. And that's another inconsistency. The name Jerek is synonymous with criminal activity. I happen to have extensive experience in dealing with his clan. In my time, they were the most ruthless and untrustworthy group of individuals in the galaxy. Do you expect me to believe the First Order would allow someone from a family with a tainted reputation to command a star destroyer? Again, I ask you to explain yourself."

Lorrs sighed as he kept his hands above his head. Prolov's stormtroopers had deprived him and his of their weapons as soon as they landed. He watched as an officer in a black Imperial uniform grasped the handle of an E-11 blaster. The officer glared at Lorrs, keeping his finger on the trigger. Lorrs took the warning to heart, knowing what would occur if he didn't respond to Prolov's question.

"Sir, the First Order high command saw him fit for such service. I don't have control over who they place in command of a ship.", Lorrs finally replied. He paused when he noticed his words hardened Prolov's features. Wisely decided to change directions. "I can arrange a HoloNet meeting with Commander Jerek, and you can see for yourself."

Prolov huffed at Lorrs's response. "Don't insult my intelligence or my rank, Commander. I want to speak to someone of higher rank than Jerek. I want to converse with someone of equal stature as me."

"I can do that for you, sir," Lorrs said as he relaxed his posture. "I can arrange a HoloNet meeting with General Hux."

Prolov's expressions softened some when he heard the name. "Hux? You mean Brendol Hux?"

"No, sir," Lorrs answered. "General Armitage Hux, Brendol's son."

Prolov's expression lightened further when he heard the name, Armitage. "Commander, if you can arrange this meeting for me, I might reward you and your men with your freedom," Prolov said in a calm tone. He stepped up to Lorrs and stared him in the face. "But if you're lying to me, I'll prove to you why history records me as the 'Butcher of the Outer Rim.' Understood?"

Lorrs shuddered as he listened to Prolov's words. He quickly snapped back into composure and looked Prolov in the eye. "Understood clearly, sir."

Prolov motioned towards the blast doors. "Commander, I invite you to join me in the holochamber." He turned towards an officer to his left. "Lieutenant, hold these men until we return."

Durnell and the five First Order stormtroopers watched as Prolov escorted Lorrs out of the hangar bay. Six of the troopers that had entered with Prolov marched behind the duo in two abreast. He sighed as they stepped out of sight, silently hoping his superior officer would cooperate with Prolov for their sake.

Once in the corridor, Prolov turned to Lorrs. "Tell, me Commander. Why could Jerek have intercepted us himself? Let me guess; it's classified. Am I correct?"

Lorrs sighed as he looked away for a moment. "No, sir. He is on a mission to Maruun III."

Prolov's eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms. "Maruun III?"

"Does that mean something to you, sir?", Lorrs asked.

Prolov offered a tight-lipped smile as he responded, "It's classified."

* * *

In a forgotten corner of the Outer Rim, a large black shape moved against the stars glaring down upon the Maruun system. The form moved until its shadow encompassed the small planetoid of Maruun III, passing over it like a great eclipse stretching across a vast landscape. The shape, First Order Star Destroyer _Facilitator_ , slowed as a squad of TIEs descended from its hangar bay with four troop carriers trailing behind.

The ships moved towards Maruun III like an angry swarm of insects buzzing towards the surface lit with fires of a raging battle. After years of seemingly endless discussion among its top officers on the subject of how to expand further into the galaxy, the First Order had finally made its presence known in the Outer Rim.

On the surface below, blaster fire emanated in the darkness of night as waves of First Order stormtroopers moved upon the only remaining outpost on Maruun III. The mass of white stormtrooper armor overwhelmed the outpost like a raging avalanche roaring down a mountain slope. The men in the outpost continued to blast at the advancing army, taking down several with their shots but the First Order troops were undeterred as their comrades fell in battle. A squad of stormtroopers moved in closer and opened fire in unison on one of many towers that stood on the outpost walls.

A blaster bolt found its mark, striking one of the men dressed in plain civilian clothes on the left side of his face. He tumbled screaming down into the main courtyard of the ancient castle-like structure. His corpse crashed to the ground near the feet of a wide-eyed soldier with a headful of graying dark hair seated above a slender face covered with lined and weathered olive skin. He reached up and wiped sweat from his grime covered fore head before drying his hand on his tattered tan military fatigues. He glared at the corpse for a second before turning to the man at his right.

"This proves Senator Organa's assessment of the First Order was accurate!" Captain Daryn Jerek said with a trembling voice. "We can't last much longer against this, Lieutenant Morrin!"

Morrin, a tall, stocky human of twenty-two standard years of age, shook his head of auburn razor stubble as he looked over at the corpse. "I concur, Captain. What are your orders, sir?"

"We have to hold out at least until our runner can get off the surface! The message has got to get out to her so she can take it to the Senate!" Captain Jerek replied. He pointed to a section of the wall's defenses that had taken the worst of the attacks. There a handful of soldiers stood fighting bravely though hopelessly outnumbered against the rapidly advancing Stormtroopers. "Take a platoon and reinforce that section of the wall, Lieutenant!"

Without uttering a word in response, Morrin rose and darted towards the part of the wall. In mid-stride, he paused and looked over to the main gate. Flashes of blaster fire glowed on the other side. A loud pounding noise echoed within the walls as a direct hit struck the durasteel doors that led to the outside.

Jerek watching, Morrin turned and ran to the controls that locked the gate. An explosion on the Eastern wall erupted in a firestorm of debris and body parts of the soldiers stationed in that section. Jerek grimaced as he beheld the sight. He quickly turned his attention back to the Morrin, who stood by the controls.

"I'll have you up for court-martial, lieutenant if you do not follow my orders!" Jerek hissed as he rose to his feet.

He started to rush at the insubordinate Lieutenant but paused as a trumpet rang out in the night. As its sound died down, the sounds of battle subsided as well. He froze in place, listening to the deafening quietness. Along the walls and guard towers, men lowered their weapons as they turned to face towards the gates.

He looked over to Morrin and watched in horror as he pressed the control to unlock the gates. With a metallic whine, the gates slid upward, allowing squad after squad of Stormtroopers to enter into the courtyard.

Captain Jerek raised his blaster threateningly towards the Lieutenant. "I'll kill you for this betrayal-"

A blaster bolt pierced his abdomen, and he fell to his knees as the troops advanced. The traitorous Morrin stepped up his fallen commanding officer and kicked his blaster to the side. He turned to face a Stormtrooper, who pushed through the lines. The trooper's brilliantly polished black armor reflected the glow of the fires burning in the courtyard. The armor weave cape draped across his shoulders fluttered in the breeze like an ominous black flag as he continued to walk towards the wounded Captain Jerek. Pausing, he glanced over to Morrin.

"Well done." The trooper said. "The First Order thanks you for service, Agent Morrin."

With that said he raised his blaster and blew a hole in Morrin's chest. As his body fell to the ground, the trooper continued forward until he stood above the gravely wounded Captain Jerek. He reached up and removed his helmet to reveal a face contorted with fury. His dark hair moved with the breeze as he stood gazing down with his brilliant green eyes at the visibly shocked Captain whose expression showed he recognized the man before him.

"Commander Jerek!" Daryn Jerek gasped in horror.

Jerek's face twisted into a sinister smile. "I am touched to see you haven't forgotten me, father. I told you I would be back to take my rightful place as leader of these people."

"I can't believe you sold your soul to these First Order monsters, son!" Daryn Jerek cried out in agony.

Jerek remained defiant as he cast an evil stare at his wounded father. "It's funny you mention monsters, father. Perhaps there are other monsters in the galaxy besides Snoke and the First Order."

His father's face was a display of confusion. "You have betrayed the First Order too?"

"Betrayed them?" Jerek replied with a sneer. "On the contrary, Father, I have empowered them."

Daryn huffed. "How can that be?"

"See for yourself," Jerek answered as he turned to the Stormtroopers standing behind him. "All of you remove your helmets."

Daryn watched as the troops pulled their helmets off as ordered. He gasped as he peered upon the emotionless faces of men and women staring back at him with solid black eyes.

"What have you done, Sven?" He screamed in disgust. "How could you sell their souls to the darkness ?"

Jerek's stare remained cold, cutting through his father. "The spirit realm has empowered them, and this is the new face of the galaxy, father! We invite you to join us in our cause!"

"I'll die before I do such a thing, Sven!" Daryn blasted back in a rage-filled voice.

"As you wish, father," Jerek replied blankly. He glanced over to a flame trooper. "Make an example out of him..."

Daryn watched in terror as the flame trooper stepped forward, bringing the flamethrower to bear on his helpless form before squeezing the trigger. Flames shot forth to consume Daryn as he held up his arms in a futile defense. His screams echoed through the night as Jerek stood with a smile of victory stretching across his face. He knew that the darkness would eventually conquer the galaxy and as it had promised him, he would rule over it all.

* * *

He could feel the emotions emanating from his opponent as if they were like a strong breeze blowing in his face. Anger. Fear. They were like beacons calling out to a lost pilot as they drew his attention. He looked around the chamber as he regained his bearings. A sudden flash came from his right. He turned and brought up the shimmering red blade of energy as a twirling weapon with blades on both ends crashed down on his lightsaber.

Kylo Ren stepped back, eyeing the red plastoid armor clad Praetorian Guard standing before him. The armor plates on the guard's arms protruded upward like thick scales on a reptilian predator's skin. His hands tightly gripped the weapon in his hands resembling a giant double ended scalpel. Purplish plasma energy shielding surrounding the durasteel blades hissed as the guard ominously twirled the weapon. Though this was another in a long series of training spar matches, the guard suddenly came forth with furious slashed as he spun the weapon with almost perfect dexterity.

Ren held his stance, deflecting each blow accurately. He slashed at the guard with his cross guard red lightsaber. The guard deflected the strike, turning to attack Ren a second time. Their weapons locked together as the kyber crystal powered blade of Ren pressed against the plasma shielded weapon of the guard. Ren peered into the face mask obscuring the features of the human glaring back at him. Beneath his mask, sweat tickled his skin as it ran along the metallic healing strip covering the lower half of his face. He blocked out the feeling as he kept his mind on the mock duel.

In his peripheral vision, a red shape moved against the red hue of the wall, almost as indistinguishable as a man with mirror skin moving in a room covered with mirrors. Ren reached out with the Force and felt the presence of the other guards methodically moving towards him. He remained locked with his opponent, concentrating on their particular duel. Another movement just over the guard's right shoulder drew his attention. A dark shadow floated into view before quickly morphing into the face of an older gentleman staring at him with an expression of sadness as if he gazed upon a loved one making a detrimental life decision.

Ren knew the face all too well. It was his deceased father, Han Solo. He stared into the older man's sad eyes and grimaced beneath his mask as his surroundings faded away into a long bridge spanning the chasm in the heart of a cavernous room.

"I will destroy you," Ren hissed as he glared at his father. "For the sake of the darkness. To please my master."

Han approached him and stood to stare up at him. "You thought you are doing it for him, Ben. You know he will destroy you if you get in his way. He cares nothing for you or the First Order. He only wants to conquer the galaxy. Why can't you see that, son?"

Ren trembled as tears formed in his eyes. "Stop calling me that. Your son is dead. And I will prove it to you."

"You'll only prove that you are confused, son," Han said as he reached out to Ren. "Go back to your mother, Ben. She will forgive you for leaving us and for what you did to your Uncle's Jedi Temple."

"And be torn from my destiny?" Ren asked as tears flowed down his face. "Go back to be controlled and formed into the image of a slave? To be robbed of greatness?"

"That is Snoke talking, Ben," Han said in a soothing tone. "He wants you to think that way. He's using you, son. He will destroy you-"

Ren's lips twisted in agony as he ignited the lightsaber and drove into the chest of his father's image. Something suddenly struck Ren's left side like an invisible fist. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Blood poured from a gaping wound on his side. The bridge spanning the chasm suddenly morphed into his quarters. He looked up to see the melted mask of his grandfather, Darth Vader, lying on a bed of ashes. He reached out to it as he gasped for breath.

"Grandfather," he muttered.

With a wisp of air, the mask rapidly sank into the ashes. Suddenly, the bed of ashed erupted like a volcano, filling the room with a thick wall of dust. Ren stared at the encompassing ash as a rhythmic breathing began to filter through the room. A figure moved within the ash. Ren locked his gaze on it as it began to step towards him.

A panel of lights on the figure's chest blinked as the figure took each breath. With a sharp snap, a red blade broke through the wall of ash. The cloud parted as Darth Vader stepped into view. He looked down on the stunned Ren.

"She will be correct," Vader said as he pointed his lightsaber at Ren. "When she says you will never be like me!"

With a spin, Vader raised the lightsaber and quickly brought it down towards Ren. Kylo rolled to the right just as two guards lashed out with their weapons. A spear-like blade collided with a pair of durasteel blades harmless over Ren's head.

"You're wrong, grandfather!", Ren shouted as he struck out at the locked weapons of the guards.

His lightsaber hummed as it made contact with the weapons. He swiftly kicked the guard to his left while shoving the guard to the right with a Force push. He turned to the guard with the double-edged weapon and moved towards him with quick steps. It was time to end this. The guard stood rigid as if he were a statue.

Ren slashed the air with his lightsaber as he glared at the guard. His anger was at its peak now, holding him with its grip as if it were the invisible hand of a giant squeezing the last vestiges of humanity from him. He was a few meters from the guard. Ren slashed low, attempting to intimidate the guard. He moved within striking range and raised his blade. He quickly spun on his heels and blocked the blow of a solid durasteel blade as it slashed at him. He knocked the blade to the right and recovered to strike again.

A hard blow to his injured left side drove him to the ground. He growled and swung upwards with his lightsaber and came into contact with the double-edged weapon of the guard he was attacking. Through his tears, he knocked the other guard with the solid blade away with the Force before grasping the throat of the guard with the double-edged weapon. He lifted the struggling man off of the ground as he tightened his grasp. Rage raced with him like a furious wildfire, burning that the remaining shreds of his humanity.

"Release him," a low voice boomed in the chamber. "And approach my throne."

Ren quickly obeyed, dropping the guard to the floor. The man gasped for breath as he held his throat. Ren retracted his blade and hobbled over to the throne of Supreme Leader Snoke. He removed his helmet and knelt before Snoke.

"Your will be done, Master," Ren said reverently as he bowed his head.

"Rise, Ren," Snoke ordered calmly. Ren grimaced as the pain shot through his form as he stood up to his full height. Snoke's scarred features remained neutral as he locked his blue eyes on Ren. "Tell me, have you felt him? Have you detected his presence?"

Ren trembled at the question. He hesitated for a few moments before replying. "I saw my…my father, Master. He distracted me in the duel…"

Snoke's features twisted slightly as he stared at Ren. "Your anger and your fears have become a crutch, Kylo Ren. If you are to continue as Master of the Knights of Ren, you must forge those emotions into a weapon, and you must control them."

"When I see his face, Master, I lose control of myself," Ren replied as he looked away. "But I will do what you ask of me to rid myself of this pain."

Snoke's expression suddenly became colder. "Your father and your grandfather are the least of your concern, Ren. Those images cloud your judgment. They prevent you from answering my question. So, I ask again, have you felt him? Have you felt the disturbance he has brought to the Force?"

"I haven't at all, Master," Ren said he shook his head. He relaxed his posture and glanced at Snoke. "To whom are we referring to, Master?"

Snoke sat back in his throne and exhaled. He looked away a moment before turning his eyes back to Ren. "Your grandfather knew him well. As did his Master, Darth Sidious. And Grand Admiral Thrawn was his commanding officer."

"I don't understand what relevance the fallen Empire has to my training, Master," Ren muttered, drawing a sharp stare from Snoke.

The Supreme Leader offered the closest thing his disfigured visage could lend to a grin. Ren shuddered as the unnatural emotion crossed Snoke's ravaged face. Snoke eyes narrowed as he grin morphed into a sinister smile. His words would leave Ren startled for hours.

"We have a new ally in our struggle against the Resistance," Snoke said as Ren looked on. "and his name is Admiral Garren Prolov…"


	6. Destiny

"Phasma, wake up," a young voice called out in the darkness.

Phasma shifted in her bunk as she fought against grogginess. Suddenly, the bunk swayed as if the ship maneuvered around an obstacle. She quickly closed her fingers around mesh as salt air stung her lungs. Wincing, she opened her eyes to see a young woman dressed in crude, handcrafted leathers standing next to the hammock.

A salty breeze blew through the air, filtering through the net hammock holding Phasma's form off of the ground. Phasma rose up and glared at the girl. Her mind raced with thoughts as she tried to remember the girl's name. It came to her mind as she continued to cast hard stares at her.

"What are you doing here, Siv?", Phasma scolded as she sat up.

Siv turned her head and glanced behind her. She suddenly spun on her heels and faced Phasma with widened eyes. "Balder. He's leading the Claw folk in a raid. We must defend the Nautilus!"

"Balder?", Phasma asked as she yawned. And then she gasped when she realized where she was. Parnassos, her ravaged homeworld and the bane of her young existence. It was almost a curse word to her now as memories of her former life surfaced like a beast rising from an ocean's abyss.

Siv moved closer with a jar of dark green ointment, the life-saving oracle salve known to both the Scyre and Claw folk. "Here, take some. You'll need it."

Phasma nodded as she dipped her fingers into the ointment. She spread streaks beneath her eyes before securing her blood-red war mask over her face.

She grabbed her spear and glanced at Siv. "Wake the others! Quickly!"

"They are waiting outside.", Siv replied as she motioned to the entrance to the sacred cave known to the Scyre folk as the Nautilus.

Phasma nodded again as Siv stepped through the entrance. She followed the young girl outside and gasped as she gazed up at the night sky.

Stars and planets streamed rapidly through the heavens like comets soaring across space. Phasma watched as a pair of moons moved into the sky from opposite directions. The skies suddenly lightened as twin suns rose in retrograde orbits. Phasma lifted her right arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

A ripping noise echoed in the night. She glanced at her arm. The handmade leathers split down the middle of her forearm, revealing chromium armor laid across a black body suit. She pulled at the leathers on her left arm and exposed more shiny armor.

She began to tear at her body in a frenzy of movement as she worked to uncover armor on her legs and torso. With a hard tug, she yanked a large piece of leather from her chest armor before reaching up to pull the crude war mask from the facial portion of her helmet.

A pair of shadows moved across the barren and rocky landscape. Phasma adjusted the solar filter in her helmet and looked up to the sky. The twin suns quickly converged on each other, joining together as one. The pair of moons moved in quickly and began the first contact with the conjoined suns. Dark crescent shapes appeared on opposite sides of the unified suns.

The moons' shadows continued to move until the joined suns resembled an hourglass shape. A column of light stretched outward as the moons continued to engulf the stars. She watched celestial spectacle for several moments until the suns completely disappeared behind the moons.

A stunning blue corona stretched out from the eclipsed stars like a bride's long flowing veil, reaching down towards the planet's surface. The surrounding landscape became saturated in a transcendent hue rippling like the waters of a tropical lagoon. Phasma watched the totality of the eclipse for several moments, entranced in peacefulness she hadn't felt for a long time.

"You left us to rot, didn't you, Phasma?", a familiar voice from the past asked, bringing Phasma out of her concentration. "Was it worth it to trade everything for your newfound prosperity, my sister?"

"Keldo…" Phasma muttered as a shadow moved within the ripples of bluish light.

A shuffled footstep followed by a metallic clank rang out behind her. She listened as each step made contact with the ground followed by the dull sound of the metal. The rhythmic step and clank pattern continued as Keldo moved closer to her. Phasma slowly turned and watched as her brother's form approached. His good left foot took a quick-paced step as the calf portion of a droid leg supported his missing right appendage.

Another series of footsteps followed by the dull metal clanks echoed in the darkness landscape. Phasma turned to face the shadow as it moved closer to her. The aqua blue light parted as if a fish broke through a lake's surface. Keldo's slim muscular form stepped out. His crown of shortcut blonde hair reflected the bluish light, almost matching the hues of his pair of eyes glaring at her.

"You didn't just leave me," Keldo hissed. "You left all of us!"

Keldo motioned towards the wavering veil of bluish light. Several silhouettes moved within shadows, all unrecognizable to her except for a pair of clearly defined visages. General Armitage Hux's face contorted with anger as he locked his eyes on Phasma. By his side, Kylo Ren stared at her with a blank expression on his scarred face.

"Who is going to save you, sister?" Keldo asked as he began to circle his sister slowly. "What is it they call you now? Captain Phasma? Tell me, Captain, where does your help come from? Who is going to keep you out of harm's way?"

Keldo turned to the crowd of shadows and motioned with a swipe of his hand. Like an avalanche racing down a mountainside towards an unsuspecting village, a sea of darkened shadows charged forth as their hands reached out to her. The eyes of both Hux and Ren suddenly turned solid black as they moved along with the crowd. Phasma raised her blaster only to have it knocked out of her hands. She struggled against the quagmire of entities as they grasped her like a sturdy rope wrapped around her arms. She turned on her feet as she tried to break free. Her foot collided with a solid object, sending a dull vibration rumbling through her armor.

She shifted her weight and crouched into a fighting stance. A wall of entities crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. The sea of darkness closed in and enveloped her completely. She struggled against the hands grasping her. The faces of those reaching out to her were familiar. She gazed up into the solid black eyes of the massive Scyre warrior, Torben as he grasped her in his powerful hands. A celebratory chuckle emanated from the grossly obese human known as the Arratu. Carr, Phasma's former subordinate in her Scyre clan, glared at her as his slender arms tugged at her. Even Balder, the sinister Dug leader of the Claw folk, glared at her as he kicked at her side.

"I'm in charge, Phasma!", exclaimed a voice all too familiar to her and the most surprising of them all.

She glared up at the wide-eyed face of FN-2187, her best recruit and one that she often stated was officer corps material. Dressed in a First Order officer's uniform, he smiled as he kicked her side. The rest of the crowd had been individuals who had become her enemy over the years. FN-2187 had never shown a trace of nonconformity in serving the First Order. She pondered on what this could mean? Was she wrong about him? Was he setting her up for betrayal?

"Get up, Chrome Dome!", FN-2187 taunted again before delivering another kick.

He always appeared at some course of these dreams with his taunts and attacks. The crowd of accusers and attackers constantly showed up as well. Initially, the crowd was small and manageable to an extent. As the years passed, it multiplied as her list of enemies grew at a substantial rate. The dream would go on until the crowd worked itself up into a frenzy like they were doing at the moment.

Suddenly, they all closed in on her, either tugging at her or landing blows of tremendous force. Her body ached from the assaults. Her vision darkened as she endured strike after strike. Breathing became an exhausting labor as she felt as if an invisible block of durasteel had been placed on her chest, crushing the air from her lungs. She skated to the edge of unconsciousness, knowing her adversaries would win this time and claim her forever. As she slipped further into the darkness welcoming her like a mother opening her home to a returning prodigal daughter, her ears filled with the taunts of the crowd.

A snap erupted through the air, and the crowd froze in terror. A red hue suddenly cut through the bluish light as her tormentors glared at a figure in a black hooded robe. Just to the right of the massive crowd, Hux and Ren backed away themselves as the figure approached the fallen Phasma. The figure stood above her and reached out with its left hand. A glowing red lightsaber was held tightly in the figure's right hand.

He stared down at her with welcoming hazel eyes. The lower half of his face was covered with a cloth mask. Slowly, she reached up to him and took his hand. As he pulled her weakened form from the ground, a voice spoke out.

 _"Follow him, Phasma…"_

Suddenly, she rose up in her bunk, breathing heavily. She hadn't had this dream in years, especially not since she had left Parnassos with Brendol Hux and his ship, the _Finalizer_. Why was it coming back to her now after lying dormant for so long? She exhaled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings.

Even for a warrior as fierce as her, a dream like that was an unforgettable experience. And the blessing for her was it always ended with him coming to her rescue. He was her only champion among a crowd of assailants. He was the only one who truly understood her and reached out to her. She once had thought the man in the cloak was representative of Brendol Hux, but as time passed, she came to realize that wasn't the case at all.

A chime rang out in her quarters, bringing her out of her pondering the dream's return. She stood up and pressed a control on the wall comlink.

"Yes?", she asked as she yawned.

"Captain, General Hux has ordered you to meet him in the holochamber immediately," an officer replied.

"Inform him that I am on my way," she said as she turned away from the comlink. Over the years, she trained herself to put on her chrome armor in a matter of minutes. As soon as she finished the task, she put her helmet on her head and stepped out into the corridor.

She moved through the corridors of the _Finalizer_ like a threatening phantom in chromium armor. Her steps echoed off the bulkheads as her two-meter frame turned a corner and headed towards the holochamber. Crew members and subordinate officers, all much shorter than her, wisely stepped out of the hulking officer's way, offering salutes as she moved past them.

Captain Phasma ignored their respectful acknowledgments as she continued on her course. She paused at the door to the holochamber to input her security code. The door slid open with a hiss of air, and she stepped inside.

"Captain, the _Facilitator_ reports that Commander Jerek's forces have begun to take control of Maruun III. They are currently moving to take the capital city of Nyrina." Hux offered in place of a formal greeting as he turned from the holo-display with a sneer.

Phasma studied him as he twisted his body towards her, taking instant notice of his expression lightening as he peered at her. His movements were like the information filled screen of a datapad, revealing that the report from the _Facilitator_ was nothing more than a cover for testing her resolve.

"General, I know you didn't call me here to discuss the status of Commander Jerek's mission to Maruun III. Though I can deduce that Phase One of his pet project appears to be progressing as planned." She countered as she glanced at a holographic display just beyond Hux.

Hux chuckled as turned his head towards the display. "Your analytical perceptiveness has always been one of your strong suits, Captain. And you're correct, as always." He turned his attention back to her. "Though I trust you haven't forgotten your role in the proposed second and third phases of the operation."

"How could I forget?" Phasma replied with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Though I still question the validity of why we are there in the first place. Maruun III's economic endeavors have no bearing in our fight against the Resistance."

Hux pursed his lips and nodded as he took in Phasma's response. He clasped his hands as he frowned at her. "Correct again, Captain. Maruun III's economic ventures do not interest us. However, what the Empire left there decades ago _is_ of interest to us. And we intend to make use of it."

Phasma huffed under her helmet. "The Moment's Notice Brigade has not been heard from since the fall of the Empire. And enlighten me, General. What use would they be to us now? The survivors, if there are any, would be too old and feeble to serve us in any capacity. Any attempts to assimilate them into our ranks would be a detriment. It would weaken the First Order-"

"They were men were they not?" Hux said firmly, cutting Phasma off midsentence. "And the chances they sired offspring could serve our purposes nicely. Before the Empire conscripted them into service, they had already proven themselves to be formable warriors in their own right. So, it stands to reason that they passed those traits to any offspring they may have conceived. We _can_ use them, Captain."

" _If_ they are still around." Phasma snapped as she glared at Hux. "I thought the First Order was only interested in individuals who are to be trained from either birth or in their younger years. Any offspring conceived by the men of that brigade would be well past our age of conscription. I'm adamant that could very well be a detriment to our cause, General."

Hux's expression hardened as his eyes narrowed. "Then, by your flawed logic, Captain, it was a detriment for my father to bring _you_ into the First Order. Were you not a full-grown adult when he found you on that backwater world of yours? You already lived most of your formative years on Parnassos, did you not?"

Phasma sneered beneath her mask, knowing where Hux was going with this. Arguing with someone so stubborn was pointless. He was as impetuous as his late father and just as annoying with his impenetrable wall of arrogance.

 _"You think you have me on a leash, don't you General?"_ , she thought to herself as Hux glared at her. _"You're father thought he did as well. Keep dancing to this foolish rhythm, and you'll meet a similar fate."_

"I asked you a question, Captain!" Hux snapped as his face turned almost the same crimson shade as his hair. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me?"

Phasma smiled as she moved another piece into position in the strategy game she played with Hux in her mind. She wisely chose restraint to draw him in. "I offer no argument to you regarding my origins. Your father saw something within me that would be useful for the growth of the First Order. You _were_ there, were you not?"

Hux furrowed his brow at her response. Phasma's smile widened as the reddish hue left his face. He turned away from her and exhaled. "Well played, Captain."

"I called your bluff as I have many times before, General," Phasma said in her usual calm tone. Her soothing voice fell short of coinciding with her warrior image. "And I reiterate that you did not summon me to a debate. So tell me, why did you call me here, General?"

Hux remained silent a few seconds before he turned his pale face masked in a stern expression towards her. "I need a character witness. You are skilled at reading people and their emotions, are you not?"

Phasma nodded as she listened to Hux. "An accurate assessment, General. And you need me to read whom?"

Hux gestured towards the hologram display. "Stand just out of view and hear this for yourself. Feel free to draw your own conclusions, Captain."

Lieutenant Commander Lorr's hologram appeared in front of Phasma and Hux. His lips quivered as sweat beaded on his forehead. He stared at Hux with widened eyes. "General, Commander Jerek ordered us to investigate anomalies that had suddenly appeared in the Endor sector. What we found is…" He drew in a breath and glanced nervously to his right before continuing. "It's unprecedented and unexpected, sir."

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Commander, enlighten us. What is so unprecedented and expected?"

"Imperial Star Destroyers," Lorr's muttered as he glanced to his right again. "Eight of them, sir. Pristine condition, sir. And you'll never guess the identity of their commander…"

"Commander, who is with you?" Hux demanded as he crossed his arms. "Have them show themselves."

Lorrs quickly moved out of view, either shoved or pulled from sight. Hux turned to Phasma with raised eyebrows. They held their gaze for a moment before Phasma slowly shook her head. Hux shrugged in response before locking his eyes on Phasma. She suddenly straightened as she cocked her head towards the hologram.

"Armitage Hux, I presume. It's been a long time since I've seen you," a familiar voice said in plain Basic. "I remember you as a small child. Time certainly has a way of flying by before we notice, doesn't it?"

Hux turned quickly and stood open-mouthed before the wavering hologram of Imperial Admiral Garren Prolov. Next, to him, Phasma smiled beneath her helmet as she stared up at the hologram of the man who had been her hero since she joined the First Order.

Suddenly, the voice spoke again as she felt a chill come over her.

 _"Follow him, Phasma..."_


	7. Kaleidoscope of Emotions

The silence in the chamber was beyond a deafening roar as it blended with a kaleidoscope of emotions flowing like a well-fed stream. Hux's face was a chalk white, far paler than its normal fair complexion. He stared at Prolov's hologram with widened eyes and an expression that only someone struck hard in the abdomen would wear.

Phasma, on the other hand, was in a different state. Her beautiful blue eyes peered at Prolov beneath her helmet, measuring up the man whom she had come to admire in her studies of Imperial history. He was daring, calculating, and calm under fire. He not only spoke of his exploits, but he was also a man of action.

He was known to step outside of the box as he conducted his Imperial service through methods that concerned and even angered those above him. In spite of all that, he had achieved impeccable victories. In many ways, he was almost a carbon copy of his mentor, Thrawn.

Before Phasma had joined the First Order, the hierarchy of the newly formed military entity had held men like Prolov in high regard. And being a protégé of the great Grand Admiral Thrawn only added to his appeal. The First Order leadership had even developed a group of awards all named for Thrawn and men under his command.

Among the medals, the Order of Prolov was reserved for those within the First Order who had proven themselves through unorthodox but effective means. The recipients of that particular medal had followed in Prolov's footsteps and achieved remarkable results in their service.

Phasma had been rather remarkable the moment Brendol Hux brought her aboard the Finalizer twelve years earlier. Unlike most of her contemporaries, she had the honor of being awarded the Order of Prolov and was also rumored to be in the hunt for a fourth medal. She smiled underneath her helmet as she beheld the man who had become both her hero and the object of her affection.

 _"I've never been interested in any man before,"_ Phasma thought to herself as she looked Prolov's hologram over. _"But you are an exception, Admiral Prolov. Do you remember me? Do you know that I am that little girl who used to watch you in amazement from the cliffs on Parnassos? Destiny brought us together then and I have idolized you through my studies of your Imperial history in the archives. We have been brought together again and this time, I won't let you slip from my grasp..."_

"Time does indeed pass by rather quickly," Hux finally said as Phasma continued to cast admiring gazes at Prolov's hologram. "And it brings with it rather substantial changes, Admiral Prolov. Allow me to introduce myself to you properly. I am General Armitage Hux. As you may have surmised, I rose through the ranks to eventually replace my father."

Prolov nodded as he listened to Hux. He quickly offered a friendly smile. "It is a pleasure to reacquaint myself with you, General Hux. Tell me, how is Brendol doing these days?"

Hux's expression remained stern as he stared at Prolov. "My father passed away a few years ago and left his vision for the Imperial Remnant to me."

"My condolences for your loss, General," Prolov offered in a solemn tone. He watched as Hux narrowed his eyes and lightly bit down on his lip. "Brendol Hux was-"

"No great loss," Hux blurted out drawing a curious stare from Prolov. He caught on to Prolov's silent rebuke of his outburst. "Forgive me for thinking out loud, Admiral. The loss of my father was quite a shock to me. My apologies for allowing my emotions to speak out loud."

"It's understandable," Prolov replied with a raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips as he stared at Hux. "Shall we move on to more important matters, General?"

Hux nodded as he looked up to Prolov. "Agreed. First, I want to request you release the men you have captured. There is no need to detain them any further, Admiral Prolov. Assure me of their release before we continue discussing a formal meeting with you and your fleet."

"Consider it done, General Hux," Prolov said as he nodded to someone out of sight. "They shall be released immediately. Now that I've agreed to your terms let's discuss a location to where we can rendezvous."

"Perhaps you should take time to consider the changes to the galaxy in your time away, Admiral," Hux quickly countered. "I feel it would be best if you-"

"Don't insult my intelligence, General," Prolov said with a sharp tone. He glared at Hux. "We interrogated Commander Lorrs. We also conducted a search of the shuttle's databanks with the good Commander's assistance, of course. I assure you that I have a decent grasp of the current situation."

"Very well, Admiral," Hux replied. "We invite you to meet us in two days at Jakku. There are certain items on the surface that you might find rather interesting."

Prolov nodded in agreement. "We accept your invitation, General Hux. We will bring the Star Destroyers _Apollyon_ and _Corrin_ to the rendezvous point. Shall we meet aboard your vessel, or will you be coming aboard ours?"

General Hux's face stretched into a smile as he looked directly at Admiral Prolov's hologram. "With your permission, we would like to come aboard your vessel, Admiral Prolov. In fact, I am assigning Captain Phasma, commander of our Stormtroopers, as your liaison for this meeting."

Captain Phasma's heart jumped upon hearing General Hux's words, her face beaming with a huge smile underneath her helmet. General Hux turned to her and nodded. She returned the nod in acknowledgment of his orders.

Prolov nodded with a smile. "Permission to come aboard granted, General Hux. We will be honored to welcome Captain Phasma and his delegation aboard the _Apollyon_."

General Hux's expression went blank at Prolov's response. "Sir, Captain Phasma will be honored to meet you." He emphasized the next few words. " _She_ will be accompanied by a small compliment of _her_ soldiers when _she_ comes aboard the _Apollyon_."

"Please forgive me for the mistake of assuming gender. We will be honored to welcome Captain Phasma aboard our ship." Prolov replied with a slight smile, revealing he was a bit embarrassed by his mistake. "Both she and her entourage will be our guests of honor. We look forward to meeting her and you as well, General Hux."

"Very well, Admiral Prolov, I will be transmitting information about our meeting to you shortly. We will see you in two days at Jakku," Hux concluded, ending the transmission. He looked over to Captain Phasma, who remained in a very firm military-like stance. "Well, Captain, it will be your show when we get to Jakku. Don't let this become a distraction, though. You still have a mission to undertake in the Bespin system first. Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered the _Tormentor_ and _Resurgence_ to support the _Absolution_ during your mission. Captain Cardinal has assured me that he has made the necessary arrangements for both of you. He is waiting on you aboard the _Absolution_."

Phasma nodded and stepped out of the room. Hux turned to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. "Bridge, send a priority message to Supreme Leader Snoke. I need to have a conference with him right away."

* * *

In the holochamber of the _Apollyon_ , Prolov turned towards an officer standing behind him. Two stormtroopers guarded First Order Lieutenant Commander Lorrs. Prolov locked eyes with him before turning to the Imperial officer. "Ensign, escort Commander Lorrs back to his ship and allow them safe passage to Maruun III."

"Yes, sir," the ensign replied as he motioned towards the door. The pair of Stormtroopers followed Lorrs to the entrance. Prolov watched them as they moved.

"Commander Lorrs," Prolov said, bringing them to a stop. "I'll send two my Phantom Squadron fighters along with you. They will be in stealth mode as they make sure you do not deviate from your course. Play by the rules, and you'll live through this. Ensign, get him out of here."

Prolov waited until the group left the room before he turned to another officer standing beside a smaller holodisplay. "You may proceed, Commander."

"Sir, our algorithms have confirmed the twenty-four year time jump. From our computations in regards to celestial mechanics, we have deduced that the star systems on the charts are precisely where they should be over such a time span." Lieutenant Commander Bayda, the fleet astrophysicist, said as he motioned towards the holo-chart hovering in the center of the room. "And there also are other anomalies worth mentioning, Admiral."

Prolov turned his attention to the slender Lieutenant Commander, who was several centimeters shorter than him. "Go on, Commander."

Bayda adjusted the cap on his bald head before fixing his green eyes on the holo-chart. "We have noticed substantial movements of vessels twice as large as ours between the Outer Rim Territories and the Unknown Regions, sir. There are indications of a ship even larger."

Prolov's interest seemed to peak at the Lieutenant Commander's words. He cocked his head towards Bayda, offering a blank stare at the young man. "Interesting. If they are moving between the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim, then perhaps Grand Admiral Thrawn is the leader of this so-called First Order."

"I'm not for sure, sir," Bayda replied as he glanced at the holo-display. "We haven't been able to decipher their coded transmissions. However, our computations have concluded their movements in the Outer Rim are concentrated in both the Brolan and Maruun star systems."

"Brolan system is cluttered with debris. Any ship traveling through the system have to drop out of hyperspace in order to safely navigate through the heavy concentration of debris." Prolov stated as he stepped towards Bayda while studying the holo-charts. "As far as the Marunn system, I have an idea of what they would be after there, especially if they conduct operations on Maruun III. Where are they going once they leave the Brolan system?"

"Sir, that's what perplexes us. Ships traveling to Imperial Center from the Imperial prison systems have to drop out of hyperspace to safely navigate the system as you have stated. Any attempts to navigate around such a course would add weeks to the journey to Imperial Center. However, the First Order isn't using Brolan system for navigation. Their ships have been entering the system and then returning to the Unknown Regions," Bayda answered in a wavering tone. "And our mathematical computations have confirmed another matter altogether, sir."

"Enlighten me, Commander," he uttered in a calmer than expected tone.

Bayda glanced up at the information in the holographic images before looking back at Prolov. "Considering all of the available data we have accumulated at this point, and by thorough analysis, we have concluded that our jump twenty-four years into the future is permanent. Admiral, perhaps it is best to inform the men of our situation-"

"Time only moves forward, Commander. And we all knew the risks of traveling through hyperspace," Prolov said in a neutral tone, cutting Bayda off mid-sentence. Prolov locked his eyes on Bayda. "Everyone accepted those risks the moment they reported for duty in this fleet. And we will have to adapt ourselves to living with the consequences. For now, I want you and your team to continue to monitor this situation diligently. If any new information becomes available, report to me immediately. You have your orders, get to it!"

After Bayda bowed in respect and left the room, Prolov turned his attention back to the floating holographic data, studying it intently. Suddenly, a chime broke his attention. He stepped over to a small desk next to the wall and pressed a button on the console. "Yes, Captain Aveen, what is it?"

"Sir, General Hux is transmitting the requested data for Captain Phasma as we speak," Aveen replied firmly. " However, the differences in their technology and ours is causing substantial interference, which is slowing the decryption process. Shall I wait for all of the information to come through before transmitting it to you, Admiral?"

"No, Captain," Prolov replied in an irritated tone. "Send me what you have. Transmit the remainder when we receive it."

Prolov turned his eyes to a datapad on his desk that came to life suddenly with streams of data. He picked up the pad and began to study the information intently. He smiled as he glanced to the lower right corner of the pad's screen to see that the author of the report was none other than General Hux.

"General, do you not know that I learn a man's heart through his writing," he muttered to himself as he began to read through the paragraphs of text. "Let's see how much of your heart I can learn from this..."

Another chime broke his concentration. Prolov glanced up to see the data waiver before fading completely. Suddenly the center of the room filled with the hologram of a tall figure in chromium armor with a black cape trimmed in red draped around its shoulders. To the left of the figure, text spelled out the individual's identity: Captain Phasma.

Prolov set the datapad down on the desk and moved towards the holographic file floating in the midst of the room. His eyes locked on the figure, mesmerized by the impressive size and shining stormtrooper armor. He moved forward with a blank expression on his face as he continued to stare at the stormtrooper captain.

Prolov could only mutter a few words as he stared at Phasma's image. "We meet again..."

A chime brought him out of his thought process. "Sir, the Council is awaiting your arrival in the conference room."

"Inform them I am on my way," Prolov replied as he stepped towards the door.

He paused for a moment as he looked back at the hologram of Captain Phasma with a smile spreading across his face. He was looking forward to embracing the destiny awaiting him.

"So you are the one I am to open my heart to," he said as he locked his gaze on Phasma's hologram. "My friend, it was opened to you a long time ago..."

* * *

General Hux shuddered as he felt the evil permeating the holochamber on the Finalizer. It hung on his shoulders like a thick blanket while lurking in the shadows like a vicious beast ready to pounce upon an unsuspecting victim. Hux could sense it the moment his eyes filled with the massive, wavering hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke seated on his throne. Snoke's narrowed eyes stared down at Hux.

"What do you hope will come from this meeting, General?", Snoke enquired in a booming tone.

Hux drew closer to the scarred leader's image. He was shaking from the nervousness racking his body, and who could blame him, especially if they were in his shoes now? He drew in a breath before speaking.

"The benefit to the First Order will be immeasurable if we can bring them together, Supreme Leader." He said, his nervousness raising a level or two as Snoke turned his dark eyes on him. He paused a moment before continuing. "Captain Phasma idolizes Prolov. In fact, he is her hero. With that knowledge, I have assigned her to be his liaison for our meeting with him in two days in the Geneel system."

Snoke's expression remained firm as he looked down at Hux. "You are wise to do so, General, as there is something more beneficial to the First Order than just gaining Prolov's support. The ancient Sith Archives describe a weapon of immense power created by one of their own who went rogue centuries ago. Existing technology cannot detect its presence nor can it be destroyed by conventional means."

He paused a moment to allow Hux's interest peak before continuing. Hux's widened eyes revealed Snoke's words drew his attention like a like a bug attracted to a fluorescent light. "What kind of weapon, Supreme Leader?"

"It is known as the Heart's Blaze. And the Dark Side of the Force has revealed to me that a Holocron holding the key to the weapon is in Admiral Prolov's possession." Snoke replied as he gazed over Hux's head.

Hux could barely contain his emotions as he listened to Snoke. He smiled as he turned his eyes back up to the Supreme Leader. "We will send Captain Phasma in to take it-"

"General!" Snoke shouted in a booming voice that cut Hux's speech off abruptly. He peered down at Hux before continuing. "We must use a different strategy to obtain the weapon. If we can use Captain Phasma to draw Prolov into the First order, we will gain access to a weapon that will bring the galaxy to its knees!"

"Supreme Leader, I have a plan that will accomplish that very thing!" Hux said in a voice tinged with excitement.

Snoke gave Hux apprehensive look. "How can you be so sure of this plan of yours, General?"

Hux was ecstatic as he noticed he had garnered the Supreme Leaders interest. "Trust me, Supreme Leader. It will work! I swear it!"

Snoke leaned back down towards Hux, his expression showing he liked what he had just heard. Inwardly, he also knew he had Hux exactly where he wanted him. His eyes had narrowed a bit before he spoke. "Go, and oversee the execution of this plan of yours, General Hux. But know this, you bear full responsibility if it fails."

Hux's grin was as brilliant as the sun as he took in Snoke's reply. "Understood, Supreme Leader."

Hux bowed as Snoke's image wavered before fading away.

* * *

On the massive _Supremacy_ , Snoke glared down in his chamber at Kylo Ren standing reverently in the shadows. He continued to glare as Ren turned his head up towards him, waiting for Snoke to speak. "Were you listening to us closely?"

Ren stepped out into the light, continuing to look upward at the towering hologram of Snoke. He turned his masked face up to the massive Supreme Leader before drawing in a breath.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," he said with a voice altered by his mask.

Snoke retorted. "It is time to complete your training for I will soon have a mission for you on the _Finalizer_."

"Is there a problem with General Hux?" Ren inquired, inwardly hoping Snoke would admit there was out of his disdain for Hux. "I was under the impression he was following your orders, Supreme Leader."

Snoke huffed as he listened to Ren. "He is at the moment. When the time comes, I will send you to make sure he stays on course in our plans for Admiral Prolov…"


	8. To Kill A Messenger

Lieutenant Commander Lorrs stared out into the hyperdrive vortex as he relaxed in his pilot's seat. So far, the journey had been uneventful. The pair of Phantom Squadron TIE Advanced fighters Prolov had sent to escort them had done nothing but remain in position behind them. They were invisible to scanners but could be seen from the rear viewport. For now, that was a comfort to him. He glanced down and checked his shuttle's course. According to the navigational display, they were just a few minutes from their destination.

"Commander, we have a transmission coming in from Maruun III," Durnell said from the co-pilot's seat.

"Put it through," Lorrs replied as he turned his eyes back to the viewport.

Instantly the hologram of Commander Jerek appeared on the small projector in the center of the shuttle's console. "Report, Commander Lorrs."

"Sir, we investigated the anomalies at Endor," Lorrs replied as he took a quick glance at Jerek's hologram.

"And what were your findings?" Jerek demanded as he crossed his arms. Sweat beaded on Lorrs forehead as Jerek peered at him. "What's the matter, Commander? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lorrs nodded nervously. "In a way, we have, sir." He glanced over to Durnell who gave him a nod. He turned his attention back to Jerek. "You're not going to believe this, Commander, but we came in contact with an Imperial fleet commanded by... Imperial Admiral Garren Prolov."

Jerek's eyes widened. "So it is as Supreme Leader Snoke has foreseen. Did you make contact with Admiral Prolov?"

"Yes, sir," Lorrs answered as he trembled. "We all did when he captured us and took aboard the _Apollyon_."

"I see," Jerek said as he rubbed his chin. He looked up at Lorrs with a smirk. "Continue on your course. We'll greet you when you arrive."

"Sir, Prolov's fighters are gone!", the stormtrooper in the passenger compartment exclaimed as Jerek's hologram faded. "They dropped out of hyperspace a few seconds ago!"

Lorrs shook his head as a chime alerted him to their arrival in Maruun III's sector. The planet raced into view as the shuttle emerged from hyperspace. In the distance, a pair of First Order TIEs turned and moved towards the shuttle.

* * *

In the lead fighter craft, pilot FC-1311, adjusted his heading as beep echoed through his helmet's comlink. "Lieutenant, the shuttle, and its crew have been compromised. Commander Jerek orders you to neutralize it."

"Copy that," FC-1311 replied as he pressed a button on his console. "FC-3871, form up on me and bring weapons online. Target that shuttle and wait for my order to fire."

* * *

Lorrs watched as the fighters approached swiftly. "Here comes our welcoming committee. Prepare to match their speed to allow them to lead us to the landing point."

As the fighters closed rapidly on the shuttle, Durnell checked the sensor in front of him and grimaced. "Sir, they are coming in on an attack vector!"

Lorr huffed as he shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous! It's just your-"

A warning klaxon blared in the cockpit. Lorrs looked up at the approaching fighters and gasped. "What the hell?"

Four concussion missiles streaked towards the shuttle like meteors racing through a planet's atmosphere. The first pair of missiles struck the left side of the cockpit, erupting in a blinding blaze of flame and shrapnel that ripped through the two men like a wave of bullets. The cockpit burned furiously before exploding in a fiery blast. The ship listed sharply to port as the stormtroopers in the rear tumbled out of their seats like projectiles fired from a cannon.

The second duo of missiles struck the ship directly on the port side, ripping a massive hole that exploded in a deadly blast of flaming shrapnel, shredding two stormtroopers who were near the explosion. Another stormtrooper began to feel the pull of the decompression of the cabin. He clawed furiously at anything he could get a hold of as his struggling form soared towards the gaping hole. His efforts were useless as he was sucked out into the vacuum of space. The ship rolled as it began to fall back towards Maruun III. It spun rapidly as it touched the outermost atmosphere before disintegrating into a fireball of shredded fragments.

* * *

"The target has been neutralized as ordered, sir," a Lieutenant in a First Order uniform reported as he saluted Jerek.

Jerek turned his blazing green eyes to the lieutenant. He stood almost one point seven eight meters tall with a head full of neatly combed jet black hair. His facial features, though rigid and firm, were rather handsome at first glance. His fair skin added to his pleasurable appearance by making his eyes stand out as if they were emeralds laying upon freshly fallen snow. He had traded his black armor for his formal black uniform. His clothing concealed a well-sculpted body, the product of many dedicated hours of strenuous physical conditioning.

"Is there anything else to report?", Jerek asked firmly.

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant replied as he gazed at Jerek. "Prolov has accepted General Hux's invitation to rendezvous with the _Finalizer_ at Jakku, sir."

Jerek turned from the Lieutenant and faced towards the stone step-like seats of the amphitheater in the center of the city of Nyrina on Maruun III. Citizens of varying social classes filled the stone seats, all staring at him solemnly. He smiled as his eyes scanned the frightened crowd. His joy increased as he glanced up to the inspiration of their fear. On the outer ring of the amphitheater, First Order Stormtroopers stood shoulder to shoulder with his conscripts dressed in their tan fatigues. Every soldier held poised their blasters towards the seated citizens.

Above them, squadrons of First Order TIEs screamed through the skies like wingless dragons laying siege to the city. The large, dark shape of the _Facilitator_ moved slowly like an ominous black cloud, it's engines rumbling softly like a distant stampede of Banthas. Jerek gazed at the TIEs and the _Facilitator_ for a few moments before turning back to the Lieutenant.

"Everything is going as planned," Jerek finally replied with a blank tone. His eyes had narrowed before he continued. "We'll leave Prolov to Hux for now. He's the good General's problem, not ours."

"And what of our mission here, sir?" the lieutenant inquired as he cocked his head towards Jerek. "Shouldn't we concentrate our efforts on hunting down the Moment's Notice Brigade as the Supreme Leader commands?"

"Patience, lieutenant," Jerek replied as he turned his eyes to the lieutenant. "When I was a child on this world, my uncles and I spent our free time hunting the fire pumas of the Barynn Plains. We never moved into their lair to capture them. Instead, we would conceal ourselves in the thick brush surrounding their lair and allow them to become comfortable. When they eventually emerged, we claimed them as our prize. We will do the same for the Brigade. We will draw them out and claim them as a prize for our cause."

The lieutenant nodded as he listened to Jerek's explanation. "What do you have in mind, sir?"

Jerek smiled as he gestured towards the amphitheater. "We will set the trap and wait for them to emerge. Our bait has presented itself, and it's time to make it attractive to our prey. The good people of Maruun III need an example to learn from, do they not? We will show them what will happen if they defy me. Observing the death of their fellow citizens will be enough to draw the Brigade from there hiding places. Bring him out!"

The lieutenant nodded and turned towards a set of blast doors just to the left of the slightly raised stage. The doors opened with a hiss before a pair of stormtroopers stepped out, dragging a slender young man of around thirty-five standard years. His blue eyes stared at Jerek as a slight breeze blew through his sandy blonde hair, obliterating it's neatly combed style. It only added to his unkempt state, in his torn and bloodied clothing. His young face, though retaining its handsome features, was gashed and caked with dried blood flaking over bruises, obvious signs of a savage beating.

Jerek turned and smiled at the approaching young man. "Ah, Administrator Larkin Teruina. It's a pleasure to see you today, my old friend."

"The feeling is not mutual, Jerek," Teruina blasted back as the stormtroopers jerked him to a halt.

Jerek chuckled at the young man's defiance. "Still trying to be the hero, I see. It's a pity. I was going to offer you an opportunity to join my ranks, Administrator."

Teruina spat in Jerek's face. "I'd be a fool to join you!"

Jerek wiped his face with his sleeve as he turned away from Teruina. "Your resistance is inspiring, Administrator. Though, I'm afraid it is a gesture that will prove rather futile as I have decided to revoke our previous agreement."

"You promised us there would be no violence if we surrendered the city according to your terms!" Teruina exclaimed as he struggled against the tight grasp of the stormtroopers. "We kept our end of the bargain-"

Jerek turned around and nodded. The trooper to Teruina's left drove his blaster's butt into the young man's abdomen. He fell to his knees, looking up at Jerek with contempt before the trooper struck him in the mouth with a backhanded slap.

"You are sadly mistaken, my friend," Jerek replied with a hiss. "You failed to afford me a peaceful surrender."

"What are you talking about?", Terunia exclaimed as he spat blood from his busted lip.

Jerek snickered as he glared at Terunia. "A shuttle carrying seven men under my command was just destroyed by sabotage. It was a simultaneous act of war and treason, carried out at your command. I lost seven men who were dear to me. My sorrow for their loss demands not only vengeance but swift justice."

He pulled a circular holoprojector from his pocket and activated it. A hologram of a sobbing woman appeared in the center, her body convulsing from fear. Teruina gasped as he stared at her wavering image. Jerek motioned towards a troop carrier hovering several hundred meters in the air. From the ground, the carrier's open troop bay was visible with its ramp fully extended. A trio of specks could barely be made outstanding near the edge. Turuina surmised that his wife was one of the specks.

"Delana, no!" he exclaimed as he turned away and glared at Jerek. "She's terrified of heights! Don't do this, Jerek! I'll give my own life for her! Just put her on the ground, and you can do whatever you want with me! Do it, please!"

Jerek's smile was more sinister than amusing when it stretched across his face. "Ah, I see you do care for your wife, Administrator. Especially since she is pregnant with what will be your first child." He turned to the lieutenant standing behind Teruina. "Lieutenant, you heard the man. Put her on the ground."

The Lieutenant nodded as he lifted a comlink to his lips. "Do it now!"

Teruina watched the hologram as a stormtrooper pulled his weeping wife to her feet before driving the butt of his blaster into her side. She screamed as she stumbled precariously towards the edge of the ramp. The second trooper moved up rapidly, striking the flailing woman in the face. She tumbled over the edge and fell towards the city below, screaming as her struggling form descended.

"No!" screamed Teruina as he rose to his feet and charged Jerek.

Jerek stepped back and kicked with his leg, sweeping the man's feet out from under him. Teruina tumbled to the ground as Jerek pulled a blaster pistol from his side. "I accept your surrender, my friend..."

He pulled the trigger, blasting a hole in Teruina's forehead. Jerek then turned to the stormtroopers as he pointed to four men staring at the lifeless body of Teruina. "Those men are his friends. Any friend of the fallen Administrator is an enemy of mine. Eliminate them!"

The stormtroopers stepped forward with blasters poised. As the fired, the crowd screamed in terror and Jerek smiled as their cries filled his ears as if it were a pleasant melody. The lieutenant stepped up to Jerek's side.

"Sir, our agents are close to tracking down the messenger," he said as he cocked his head towards Jerek. "Shall we capture him and bring him before you?"

"No," Jerek answered with a sneer. "Tell them to dispatch him as quickly as possible."

* * *

Sergeant Avern Tomlis paused when heard the distant screams echo through the air. The hood covering his head was moist with perspiration from the long, steep run from the outpost. A muddled blend of voices faintly filtered through the woods behind him. Refusing to hesitate any longer, he broke into a sprint. He was diligent in his attempts to keep noise to a minimum but being on the run made that rather difficult. A twig snapped as he took a step, giving him pause. Did his pursuers hear it? The voices became clearer, meaning they were coming closer to him.

Against his better judgment, he broke into a faster sprint. Small limbs reached out like arms of beasts tore at his exposed flesh as he ran through the forest. He stumbled at time or two in his run, slowing down to steady himself as he refused to stop. He had to reach his ship as it was vital the Republic knew the truth behind what had occurred here on Maruun III. Another chorus of screams rang out along with blaster fire from a distance behind him.

 _"First Order devils executing prisoners as usual..."_ He thought to himself as he turned down a path almost obscured by thick underbrush.

Thorns ripped at his hands as he fought his way through. The voices sounded again from behind, this time much closer. The ship was only a hundred or so yards away. He increased his speed, blasting through the underbrush lashing out at him like a savage beast. Smoke from the distant fires of battle began to roll through the woods, choking him as he ran.

He covered his mouth, coughing into his hands to suppress the sound. He stumbled again, sideswiping the trunk of a large tree. A groan emanated from his young mouth as the abrasive bark scraped at his palms. The voices noticed his sounds as their muttering seemed to turn in his direction.

He broke into a mad dash now, fifty or so yards from the clearing. He looked back only to see a darkened forest void of any movement but his. The glow of the fires was visible in the distance behind him. The strangling smoke was still ever present in the air. He turned back to his running and suddenly the ground disappeared below him.

He tumbled down into the darkness a split second before impacting the bottom of a ravine he had forgotten about from earlier in the day. His head throbbed as it felt like his brain tumbled in his skull after striking the ground. His shoulders burned from the impact, and his breathing caused a stinging pain to ripple through his body every moment he inhaled or exhaled.

Pushing the pain aside, he began to claw at the sides of the small ravine. The voices were closing as he could now make out portions of their conversations. He grabbed a large root and squeezed. A burning pain shot through his body when the abrasions on his palms pressed against the root, as he struggled to pull himself up. He wanted to let go and let the pain subside, but he knew the result would be costly.

"We are close to him!" shouted a voice about fifty yards away.

As he pulled himself out, he glared in the direction of the sounds. Shapes moved like ghostly shadows in the woods beyond. Against the pain of his wounds, he pulled himself back to his feet. With all the strength he could muster, he broke into a sprint towards the clearing. He could see his craft's lights through the trees. The ship came online as it sensed him approaching. He was yards away now, almost to the freedom the ship offered as well as being completed with the first leg of his mission to deliver the message to Senator Organa.

His feet carried him swiftly against the rough terrain and through the agony of his wounds and aching muscles. He shot through the clearing in his run for his life, for his freedom only to lose his footing and tumble down the embankment towards his waiting ship. He rose up, weakened by the fall and took a step towards the ramp.

"Stop!" yelled a voice from the top of the embankment. "Don't move, Sergeant Tomlis!"

Tomlis glared up into the eyes of Second Lieutenant Vess, his bald head reflecting the lights of Tomlis' craft. "Lieutenant, I have to deliver the message to the Republic immediately!"

Vess smiled ominously. "We can't let you do that, Sergeant!"

Tomlis stepped towards the ship. "Why is that, Lieutenant?"

"Ask the First Order!" Vess replied motioning towards the waiting ship.

Tomlis turned to see white-clad First Order Stormtroopers step out of the woods on the opposite side of the ship. Before he could react appropriately, the first shots rang out, ripping through his flesh and into vital organs. As his body collapsed to the ground, the Stormtroopers closed in, firing on Tomlis' corpse with each step. Vess stood with his men smiling as if what they were witnessing was entertainment to their eyes. A pair of Stormtroopers placed charges on the ship's hull and looked up to Vess, who gave them a subtle nod.

* * *

Commander Jerek's gaze moved across the corpses of Terunia's friends and associates as a smirk spread on his face. He relished in the fact that, at least for now, his rule over most of Maruun III was secure, even though there were a few loose ends left for him to tie up. A chime drew his attention away from the scene. He pulled a circular object out of his pocket and placed it on top of the banister in front of him. The holographic image of Lieutenant Commander Hollins shimmered into view.

"Sir, Lieutenant Vess reports the messenger has been eliminated and his ship has been destroyed," Hollins stated as his holograph's image became crisper.

"Excellent," Jerek said as he glared at Hollins. "Is there any other news, Commander?"

"Yes, sir," Hollins replied as his posture remained rigid. "We have received a communique from the _Finalizer_ stating that Captain Phasma's scheduled journey to Maruun III has been postponed indefinitely."

"Was any reason given for the postponement?" Jerek inquired. It was a setback but nothing they could not deal with in the meantime.

Hollins shook his head. "All I know is that Captain Phasma is on a special assignment as per General Hux. How should we proceed?"

Jerek waved him off dismissively. "Patience, my friend. We can get along just fine without her for now. Follow Supreme Leader Snoke's instructions to the letter. Jerek out."

Hollins nodded as his hologram faded out. Jerek put the hologram receiver back in his pocket and turned back to gaze the lifeless corpses of his enemies before him. Soon the rest of the galaxy would be given the chance to follow him or face the same fate as these unfortunate souls.


	9. Cardinal Sin

The wind blew towards him as it brushed his handsome features like a pair of lady's hands lovingly caressing his face. He smiled as he immersed himself in the sensation for a moment. He let out a soft sigh as he gazed into the darkened void below him. If the breeze could whisper a lover's sweet sensuality into his ears, it would tell him of the history of this place. It would speak to him of a dark lord dueling and ultimately defeating an individual rumored to be the last Jedi. It would reveal to him the revelation of a family history blended with tragedy and seemingly scrubbed clean of hope when the supposed last of the Jedi fell into the depths of the void.

Cav Fezzel, a Corellian born weapons dealer on the galactic black market, gripped the railing on the platform as he glanced down into the void of Cloud City Core. Its imposing infinity reminded him of the never-ending struggle to rise above his competitors in the weapons trade while trying to both secure new customers and strengthen bonds with existing clients.

His concentration into the void suddenly shattered when footsteps emanated behind him in melodic harmony with the wind. He smiled as he kept his back turned to the individual. Another returning client had come to do business with him. And this particular soul represented an entity who had been his best customer for years.

"It's almost a contradiction for such a place of solace to intermingle with treacherous transactions," he said as he turned from the railing separating him from the void. "However, it comes with the trade. Unfortunately, so does a lowball estimate. Your organization's offer is rather insulting to a man of my stature. My stay at Cloud City's resorts cost much more than your meager handout."

"Serving the First Order pays it wages," Captain Phasma replied as the breeze lifted her black cape trimmed in red as if it were a flag hanging from a pillar of chrome. The flashing yellow lights on the railings reflected off of her freshly polished armor like a beacon shining into a mirror. She remained motionless in the center of the walkway as she continued to speak. "But it's never promised to make you richer."

"Breach of contract doesn't do much to build trust, Captain." Fezzel countered with a glare. He walked down the small set of steps at the end of the raised platform and moved closer to Phasma as he kept his gaze on her. "I held to my end of the bargain. My men eliminated the traitors who stole the plans for the First Order's gate project. I also provided you with a comprehensive list of star systems that will benefit from the gates. My efforts have assured Supreme Leader Snoke that Commander Jerek's pet project is safe from prying eyes."

"Your assertions of breach of contract are baseless," Phasma stated in her beautiful voice. "However, I concur that your efforts have been rather…adequate."

"Adequate? Everything I do for the First Order always earns that label," Fezzel snapped as he crossed his arms. He stared at Phasma who remained rigid. He let out a sigh after a few seconds of silence. His face broke into a smile as he held his gaze on her. "Forgive me for my outburst, Captain. My frustrations got the best of me. And that reminds me. I didn't call this meeting with you just for business. What about the relationship we have shared over the past few months?"

Phasma relaxed her posture and shrugged. "What about it? "

Fezzel paused a meter from Phasma and gazed up at her with his dark brown eyes. "Perhaps the shortcomings in the payment can be overlooked if we take our relationship to the next level. We have been to the most luxurious locations in the galaxy together, Phasma. We have spent a great deal of time alone expressing our feelings for one another. Though, we have never shared one moment of intimacy. And it irks me, Captain."

"What do you have in mind?" Phasma asked as Fezzel smiled at her.

Fezzel moved towards the railing to his left. He braced himself against it as he faced Phasma. "I think you know what will suffice, my dear. And if you fail to deliver, then I will regretfully have no choice but to report your operation to the New Republic and the Senate. I'm sure you are aware of the consequences of violating the Galactic Concordance."

"I am well aware of them," Phasma said in a soothing voice as she stepped up to Fezzel.

To his surprise, she reached out with her left hand and caressed the back of his head. Fezzel smiled as he closed his eyes and let out a soothing sigh. "You are a reasonable woman, Phasma. Apparently, you do realize that the Senate would give surely me an audience."

"They would be more than happy to give you one," Phasma agreed as her right hand slipped to her side. Her fingers grasped a cylindrical metal object and lifted it to Fezzel's throat. "Only if you are alive to meet with them!"

Instantly, she pressed a button and plunged the razor-sharp point of her spear into his throat. Fezzel cupped his hands around the shaft as he gagged. Blood poured from the wound and splattered onto Phasma's chrome gauntlets, staining them as if a can of red paint had been spilled on a mirrored table top. With a twist of her hand, a pair of barbs sprung open on opposite sides of the spearhead.

She narrowed her eyes as she slowly twisted the weapon, tearing into the soft tissue within Fezzel's throat. His body convulsed as a river of blood rushed down his white shirt like a crimson tide washing over a sandy beach. She slowly pulled the spear from the wound, tearing a large hole in Fezzel's flesh as it exited. She stepped back and struck him in the groin with a hard kick before delivering an equally powerful spin kick. Fezzel's dying form flipped over the railing and tumbled into the abyss where the darkness consumed him like a beast devouring a fresh kill.

Two men stepped out of the entrance of the Carbon Freezing Vane, dressed in tattered clothing. Their unkempt appearance fit in well with the blue-collar motif of the Cloud City Core. If they were shorter with more porcine features, they would have blended in with the Ugnaught species that labored in the factory levels of Cloud City.

The taller man to the left with a heavily receding line of light brown hair nodded as Phasma approached him. "You held up your end of the bargain. Thank you, Captain."

"And you will be rewarded for delivering Fezzel to me," she replied as she stepped past them. "I left the payment aboard the worker's transport as we agreed."

The shorter fat man to the right with the head full of red razor stubble and grotesquely doubled chinned snickered as Phasma stepped into the shadows of the vane's interior. "Looks like you're our skipper now, Luuta."

"That's right, Salvas," Luuta said as he glared down at his shipmate. "Now get your fat rump to the transport! We've got us some prize money to count!"

* * *

"Recording of time frame point one four to point five nine completed," Bespin Wing Guard Sergeant Avin Wiss said as he looked up at the red armor clad First Order Stormtrooper standing behind him. "Which First Order ship in orbit do you want me to send this to, Captain?"

"Neither of them, Wiss," Captain Cardinal said blankly. "Send it on the prescribed and encrypted sideband to the New Republic Senate. Addressed to Senator Norla Berila. Codename: Songbird."

Wiss chuckled as he entered the request into the console. "You First Order types are masters at subtlety, aren't you?"

"Never mind that," Cardinal snapped as he raised his blaster at the back of Wiss's head. "Just do as you're told, and you'll live through this."

Wiss typed in the last of the commands and sighed. "You'll get no argument from me…Captain."

Cardinal ignored Wiss's defiant tone as he kept his eyes on the image emblazoned on the holodisplay in front of him. The tall warrior in chrome armor, with the flowing black armorweave cape trimmed in red, had been the bane of his existence for the past six years. He knew she was trouble for him the moment she first appeared on the Finalizer adorned in filthy stormtrooper armor haphazardly fitted to her two-meter frame.

 _"I taught you everything you know, Phasma. I trained you in the ways of a stormtrooper and First Order policies."_ Cardinal thought to himself as he grimaced at Phasma's image. _"You were illiterate the day you first showed up and completely inept with technology. I took you under my wing and raised you from the pitiful life you knew on Parnassos. I set you on the course to the privilege you enjoy today. And you repaid me by taking my position and my pride. Today, I set you on a new course by exposing you to the galaxy, and it will be the first step in taking you down…"_

A series of alerts rang out from the console. Cardinal tore himself away from his train of thought and glared at Wiss. "What's going on, Sergeant?"

"The guards are moving in on your friend, Captain," Wiss replied as he looked up at Cardinal with a smirk. "I guess both of you came after the wrong man."

Cardinal shoved his blaster under Wiss's double chin. "What do you mean?"

Wiss drew in a couple of labored breaths before responding. "Fezzel owns everything in this sector of the city, even the Wing Guard precinct. They are his security when he visits Bespin. I stalled them long enough for Phasma to conduct her business with him."

Cardinal pulled back as he studied the display. Phasma's locator beacon showed her to be on the upper level of the carbon freezing vane, near the freezing chamber. Three blips indicating Wing Guard officers closed from her front flank, while three more moved in from the rear. Cardinal stepped up to Wiss's chair and aimed his blaster at the back of the sergeant's head.

"Call them off, now!" he shouted as he glared down at Wiss.

Wiss lightly ran his fingers over the communications panel before glancing over his shoulder at Cardinal. "Oh, I won't be able to do that for you, Captain. It appears their comlinks are dead."

"So are you," Cardinal replied calmly. He squeezed the trigger, blasting a hole in the back of Wiss's head. He tapped a button on his forearm comlink. "Captain, you are going to have company in the chamber!"

"I'll handle them, Cardinal," Phasma's voice replied. "Go back to the ship and prep it for takeoff!"

"Consider it done!", Cardinal said as he turned to the control room door. "See you on the Eastern platform!"

He reached for the panel to open the door but hesitated. He turned his head towards Wiss's limp body as a thought came to his mind. "You wanted me to leave and go to Phasma's rescue. Now, why would you want me to do that?"

He holstered his blaster as he stepped towards the corpse. With a faint grunt, he hoisted the dead man's heavyset frame from the chair and slowly walked it to the door. Cardinal planted his feet on the floor firmly while reaching for the panel. He drew in a few quick breaths as the door slid open with a hiss. Quickly, he shoved the corpse out into the corridor as he drew his blaster with his right hand. His left hand retrieved his sidearm blaster from its perch on his left thigh.

As the corpse tumbled into the corridor, several blaster shots filled the air, tearing into it as each shot found its mark. Cardinal rolled into the hallway as the corpse fell, pointing his weapons in opposite directions, firing several rounds. A pair of screams echoed in his surroundings. A quick glance to the right revealed a slender Wing Guard officer slumped to the floor with a smoldering hole in his chest. A muffled groan echoed from the left. Cardinal turned his head to see a sobbing young man he assumed to be in his early twenties laying on the floor with his hands cupped over a wound on his abdomen.

Cardinal stepped up to him and kicked his blaster away before coldly walking down the passageway. He slid his small sidearm back into place as he moved down the corridor. A sudden rush of blue, red, and gold filled his vision as a pair of large arms wrapped around him like a giant vise. His blaster rifle fell to the floor as the massive arms slammed him against the wall. Cardinal kneed the abdomen of the beast of the man. The childlike face of his opponent broke into a grin as he absorbed each blow. Cardinal thrust his helmet forward, slamming into the man's nose. The brute stepped back and released him. Cardinal reached for his blaster rifle only to be knocked back by a hard kick from the man's right leg.

Cardinal's vision began to fade as he tried to shake off the attack. The massive bald man charged forward with a series of giggles. "You're going to die, red!"

"Get him, Morfa!, the wounded young guard cried down the corridor as he grimaced in pain.

Cardinal blocked another kick from Morfa and then swept with his foot to try to take the giant man off of his feet. Cardinal's blow again deflected harmlessly off of the tree trunks Morfa had for legs. Morfa's massive hands balled into fists and crashed down on the top of Cardinal's helmet. Stunned, he fell to his knees as Morfa wrapped his hands beneath Cardinal's helmet and grabbed his throat.

"Is that all you have for me, red?" Morfa taunted again as he increased the pressure. "Some stormtrooper you are, bested by an unarmed man!"

Cardinal's breaths came in heaves as he tried to draw fresh air into his lungs. He glared through his helmet at the much larger man. His vision began to blacken from lack of oxygen. Morfa grinned as if he were a child opening a present on his birthday. Cardinal's weakened left hand reached for the sidearm on his hip. He grabbed it and pulled it from its holster. His arm felt like it was made of rubber. An irritating tingling ran from his left shoulder to the fingertips of his left hand.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the weapon as the tingling increased to almost intolerable pain. With his last bit of strength, he brought the weapon up and pressed it against Morfa's groin before squeezing the trigger five times. Morpha convulsed as the blasts tore into his groin. He released Cardinal and fell to his knees, gasping in pain as he held the gaping wound.

"You bastard," he muttered as he gazed blankly with his wide open mouth. "You...you bastard..."

"You should have picked your battles wisely," Cardinal said weakly as he pointed the sidearm at Morfa.

He fired a shot point-blank into the large man's forehead. Morfa's corpse dropped to the floor as Cardinal stumbled backward against the wall. With his right hand, he slapped the armor panel on his thigh. Instantly, a concoction of bacta and energy boosting serum flowed into his system. A couple of minutes passed before the medicine kicked in.

As his vision and strength returned, he stooped to the floor and grabbed his blaster rifle. He aimed at the wounded young man down the corridor and fired a shot through his left eye, killing him instantly. Cardinal then moved towards the exit and turned to the right. Through the viewports, he could see his First Order TIE S/E sitting on the platform. He paused when he noticed curious blue energy arcing across the entry hatch. Adjusting his helmet lenses, he made out the charred remains of a Wing Guard slumped across the top. The young man had foolishly attempted to open the hatch only to be halted in his tracks with a fatal high voltage shock.

Cardinal laughed as he continued towards the waiting fighter. "There's always one in every crowd…"

* * *

The carbon freezing chamber was foreboding in its silence, save for the steam seeping from seams in the labyrinth of molten carbonite hoses spider webbing across the ceiling. Phasma moved as stealthily as her two-meter chromium covered frame would allow. The orange-yellow glow of the interior lights coated her armor like a light layer of rust.

Beneath her helmet, her eyes studied every centimeter of her surroundings as she walked through the chamber. A hiss of gas to her right brought her to a pause for a second or two. She grimaced when her helmet's HUD failed to pick up any signs of life. She knew they were here, even though her helmet's analysis stated otherwise. She reached for a pouch on her left side and pulled out a pair of small circular metallic black patches. With her thumb, she pressed the center to activate a small red flashing light. She pressed one into place on the side of her blaster rifle and secured the second one to the left side of her helmet.

She reached down again and produced a larger circular object. After activating it, she attached it to her left thigh. She stepped forward with her weapon poised as she listened for movement.

"Freeze!" a voice shouted from behind her. "We have her, Corporal Ryell!"

Phasma held her blaster straight up by the muzzle as she slowly pulled the circular object from her thigh. In front of her, three shadows moved towards her on the gloomy walkway leading into the chamber. Phasma remained motionless as they stepped into the light. The leader was a short man with shortcut light brown hair, a round, boyish face lined with a thin beard, accented with blue eyes sitting above a smirking mouth.

He was flanked on his right by a youthful, tall man with dark eyes and a slender face marked with a blank expression. To his left, stood a middle-aged woman with brown hair neatly tied back and tucked under her Wing Guard cap. She glared at Phasma as she pointed her blaster pistol at the chrome stormtrooper.

"Good work, officer Bessan," Corporal Ryell said in a squeaky voice as he stared at Phasma. Ryell raised his blaster pistol at Phasma. "Now, drop your weapon!"

"As you wish," Phasma stated calmly.

She released her rifle and the object in her hand at the same time. As they fell to the floor, she reached for the spear on her right side. A sudden electric humming filled the air as an arc of energy surged through the chamber as the electromagnetic inhibitor ignited. The lights suddenly went out, blanketing the room in total darkness.

Ryell pulled his weapon's trigger. Nothing. He cursed under his breath in his squeaky voice. "My blaster's jammed! Somebody shoot her!"

A metallic object struck him in the knee, ripping apart ligaments as an agonizing pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He squealed as he fell backward to the floor. A swooshing sound followed by another guard's scream echoed through the chamber.

Both Phasma's helmet and her blaster were protected by an containment field produced by the patches she secured to her armor and weapon. She glared through her night vision at a guard trying in vain to fire a shot blindly. She moved up to him rapidly and thrust her spear through his right side before striking him in the face with her fist, shattering his nose. She then turned and slashed with the spearhead's barbs, cutting across the abdomen of another Wing Guard. He stumbled away, holding his hands over a massive gash as blood poured from his body.

To her right, another guard swung wildly with his blaster in the darkness. She grabbed his right arm while bringing her foot down upon his knee. She twisted his arm, breaking it with a sickening crunch. A large shard of bone ripped through the screaming man's skin. Phasma bent the arm upward and drove the exposed bone into the man's right eye. She tossed him to the floor and moved towards the woman who turned her head rapidly to the left and right.

Phasma grabbed her by her hair and pulled the blaster pistol from her hands. She shoved the weapon's muzzle into the woman's mouth, shearing off teeth as she pressed it down into her throat. With a hard thrust from her palm, she drove the weapon further into the gagging woman's throat. As the woman's heavily convulsing form dropped to the floor, Phasma turned towards Corporal Ryell. He crawled across the floor in the darkness, whimpering from the painful knee injury inflicted by Phasma's kick.

She rapidly closed in on him as he slowly pulled himself up the steps in the darkness. She raised her foot and brought it down on his struggling form. His face slammed into the durasteel steps, shattering his teeth. He spit blood and broken tooth fragments as Phasma pulled him up by his collar.

She lifted his sobbing form off of the ground and ascended the steps. As she moved towards the connecting walkway, she tossed him over the side. Ryell screamed as he tumbled downward. His body fell towards an automated station monitoring the levels of contaminates in the air. He slammed into the sensor antenna and convulsed as the metallic shaft impaled his body.

She retrieved her blaster and moved quickly out of the chamber. The rest of the journey to the Eastern Platform was surprisingly peaceful. The corridors were too empty and quiet for her liking. She walked up to the blast door and opened it. Instantly she gasped when she gazed out onto an empty landing platform.

"Cardinal, you bastard", she screamed.

A blaster bolt grazed her left shoulder armor. She turned to see five Wing Gard officers crouched in the corridor. She raised her weapon and fired. Her shot tore into a guard's chest. As he fell, the remaining four opened up on her. She returned fire before ducking around the corner. The guards continued firing as they advanced on her.

Phasma gritted her teeth beneath her helmet as she hissed. "Cardinal, when I get my hands on you..."


	10. Setting the Stage

Phasma cursed under her breath as she peeked around the corner to take another shot at the enemy. Four adversaries had almost instantly multiplied into twelve. She reached for the door control and slammed her palm into the console.

The blast door shut with a high pitched whine of aged durasteel. She blew the console apart with a single shot before moving away from it with her blaster poised at the door. The nighttime breeze lifted her cape as she walked to the edge of the platform.

"Cardinal, where are you?" she asked in an angry tone. Static filled her comlink, and she shook her head. "Cardinal, come in! I need extraction!"

Nothing but static filled her helmet speakers. She cursed again and turned towards the blast door as a grinding noise filled the air. The men on the other side were attempting to open the door manually. Phasma crouched and aimed her blaster at the door.

"Cardinal, do you read me?" she asked again as the door cracked open by a few centimeters.

She carefully aimed and fired a blast. Sparks erupted as the bolt impacted the durasteel deck plates and ricocheted through the narrow opening. It ripped into the shin of a man, and he fell screaming. A pair of blaster barrels appeared in the opening and fired random shots at Phasma. She returned fire, striking another guard in the face.

As she watched his lifeless form fall, a blaster bolt struck her chest armor and deflected harmlessly into the night. The door opened further, revealing the complement of guards had almost doubled in size. Phasma fired several shots, cutting through the first few guards.

"Jump over the edge," Cardinal's voice said through her comlink.

"What?" Phasma asked as another blast deflected off of her armor. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Trust me, Phasma!" Cardinal shouted through the comlink "Jump, now!"

She fired a trio of blasts before taking a blind leap over the side. She fell for several meters and suddenly clanked against solid durasteel. She took a glance below her to see a hatch. Looking to her left and right, she noticed the solar panels of a TIE. The hatch opened with a hiss of fresh air, and she lowered herself inside to the gunner's seat.

"Glad you could join me, Captain," Cardinal said as he held the fighter steady in the pilot's seat.

"So juvenile of you, Cardinal, to abandon me in the middle of a battle," Phasma replied in a cold tone. "It's no wonder the recruits you send me perform so unsatisfactorily."

Cardinal chuckled as he released the hover mode and engaged the repulsor lifts. "Relax, Captain. I had to alter our escape plans. The Wing Guard were trying to sabotage our ship. I had to take off to keep this ship in one piece."

"I saw the body, Cardinal," Phasma said as she strapped herself into the gunner's seat. "Just get us out of here. I've had enough your antics as it is."

"Let's be polite and say goodbye first," Cardinal replied as he raised the fighter straight into the air.

Phasma glared at the landing pad occupied by at least twenty-two Wing Guard officers. She squeezed the trigger on the gunner's controls and smiled as the green blaster fire obliterated the stunned guards. She flipped a toggle switch and fired a concussion missile into the interior of the corridor leading to the landing pad.

"Satisfied?" she asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Of course, I am," Cardinal replied in a blank tone as he turned the fighter to the right and accelerated.

A warning chime echoed in the cockpit. Cardinal glanced down at the sensor and sighed as the image of a restored Theta-class T-2c shuttle came into view. "It looks like Fezzel's cronies aren't pleased with our payment."

"I'll bring the weapons online," Phasma said as she reached for the controls. "Hold us steady, Cardinal."

"Hold your fire until we fly out of the cityscape," Cardinal replied as he turned the fighter away from a skyscraper protruding from the upper structure of Cloud City. "We'll stall them by listening to their demands."

"Captain Phasma, did you think you could skimp on our payment and just walk away?" the voice of the newly christened Captain Lutta said through the comlink. "Concealing bundles of worthless blanks beneath a thin layer of credits wasn't part of our agreement, Captain. I don't take kindly to breach of contract!"

"Hold on a few seconds more, Phasma!", Cardinal said in a calm tone as he accelerated towards open sky. "Just let him talk for now."

"Again, Captain Phasma, I implore you to rethink the pitiful fulfillment of your end of the bargain.", Lutta's voice taunted through the comlink. "I won't be satisfied unless I receive twice of what we originally agreed upon."

The TIE moved over and past the final set of skyscrapers before soaring above the curvature of Cloud City's outer hull. Cardinal increased speed and grinned as he gazed into the clouds of Bespin.

"We're clear!" he stated as he glanced down at the sensor display. "Now!"

"Don't worry, Captain Lutta," Phasma said into the comlink as she locked the targeting sensor on the shuttle. "I'll give you everything you want and even more!"

She squeezed the trigger. A pair of concussion missiles streamed towards the shuttle. The weapons cut into the hull before detonating in a fiery explosion. Flaming pieces, mixed with the shredded remains of the crew tumbled down towards the thick cloud banks of Bespin.

"Thank you for eliminating the competition, Phasma," Cardinal said as he turned the fighter towards the skies. "I'm entering coordinates to rendezvous with the _Finalizer_."

Phasma furrowed her brow as the fighter blasted into hyperspace. "The _Finalizer_? I thought Leader Snoke commissioned the _Tormentor_ and _Resurgence_ to support the _Absolution_."

"He did, Captain," Cardinal replied as he glanced down at the navigation display to check the fighter's heading. "They dropped out of hyperspace just short of the Bespin system before jumping to three separate prescribed coordinates."

Phasma nodded as she listened to Cardinal. "To cover the _Finalizer_ 's movements. Brilliant strategy."

"We have to keep the Republic's nose out of our business somehow," Cardinal said as he shook his head.

 _"I wish we could keep you out of the First Order's business,"_ Phasma thought to herself as she gazed at the spinning hyperspace vortex. _"One day, I'll find a way to oust you, Cardinal. When you least expect it, I'll bring your career and your life to an end…"_

A chime rang in the cockpit as the fighter dropped out of lightspeed in the middle of space. Cardinal focused on the massive wedge-shaped _Finalizer_ moving in the blackness of space like a dark cloud floating across a night sky.

Both Cardinal and Phasma remained silent as the fighter approached the Star Destroyer and entered the main hangar bay. As the fighter docked in the hangar, the occupants released their seat harnesses and climbed out of the fighter. The pale complexion of General Hux met them as they emerged from the fighter. He stared at the pair of Stormtrooper Captains as they moved towards him.

"Well done," Hux said coldly.

Cardinal stood at attention as Hux drew closer to him. "Thank you, sir-"

"I wasn't addressing you, Cardinal. Your job is finished here, so go back to that nursery of yours on the _Absolution_." Hux snapped as he glared at Cardinal. He then turned his steely eyes towards Phasma. "Phasma, report to my holochamber at once."

Phasma nodded as Hux walked off. She turned and stepped past Cardinal without acknowledging his presence. When she reached the main deck of the hangar, she stopped and watched two of her recruits cleaning a section of the hangar's deck. The pale skinned recruit with hazel eyes, known as FN-2003, haphazardly moved his plasma mop back and forth as he struggled to keep up with a dark-skinned fellow recruit.

The dark-skinned recruit looked up and noticed Captain Phasma watching him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he trembled. He began to move quicker as Phasma kept her eyes on him. In Phasma's mind, visions of an older FN-2187 in her dream played like footage from a digital recorder. She sneered as her ears filled with the memory of his taunts.

" _You only think you are in charge,"_ she muttered silently to herself. _"If you ever try to go against me, I'll demolish you, FN-2187…"_

FN-2187 moved up towards FN-2003 as Phasma closed in. He glanced down at the floor and noticed a patch several centimeters in diameter that FN-2003 missed. He reached around his fellow recruit and swiped over the patch as Phasma walked by them without saying a word. The dark-skinned recruit sighed as the towering stormtrooper commander continued towards a passageway.

Phasma halted immediately. "FN-2003, stow your cleaning equipment and report for physical training at once."

"Yes, Captain!" he answered before turning and walking away.

Phasma slowly turned and faced the dark-skinned recruit. "FN-2187, you are to report to physical training as well."

FN-2187 nodded. "Yes, Captain!"

"And FN-2187", Phasma said coldly, bringing the recruit to a stop. "Empathy towards weaker recruits is an infringement upon the principles of the First Order. I suggest you purge such emotions from your system. Report to training at once!"

She walked away without giving him an opportunity to reply. She moved through the corridors of the _Finalizer_ with steps echoing through the passageways. The door to the conference room opened as she approached it. She walked and noticed General Hux with his back to her, studying an array of floating holographic images. Admiral Garren Prolov's biographical information wavered into view along with his image.

Phasma glued her eyes to the screen full of information in the briefing room and smiled beneath her helmet as she took in the words describing Prolov's past and his military accomplishments.

 _"Such a worthy candidate for leadership in the First Order,"_ she thought to herself. _"A perfect replacement for that bastard Hux. And a wonderful target for my affection as well…"_

Her eyes continued to scan the pages of information. A paragraph suddenly caught her attention, and she paused the text before studying the words intently. Her smile grew wider as she embraced the newly acquired information.

 _"A member of the House of Prolov. Last surviving son of S'Varian ruler Antonias Prolov,"_ she muttered in her mind. _"So you are a prince, destined to be a king. And every king needs a queen by his side. I shall be your queen, and we will rule S'Varia together…"_

"Captain, do you understand your orders concerning Admiral Prolov?", General Hux asked as he stepped up behind her.

"No please shove them down my throat again for the umpteenth time," Phasma snapped as she turned to face Hux.

Hux locked his eyes on her as he sneered. "No need for hostility towards me, Captain. I was only reminding you of your duties as I showed you the information on Prolov I need you to review before the rendezvous at Jakku."

"On the contrary, there's no need for you to insult my intelligence, General," Phasma blasted back at Hux. "As I'm sure you are aware. I have intently studied our files on Prolov and his fleet. I'm also well aware of what you and the Supreme Leader have ordered me to do. And you have my word; I _will_ fulfill my mission."

"Very well, Captain," Hux smirked. "In the morning, I expect you to go and follow your orders." He watched as Phasma stood rigid in front of him. He looked up at her mask as if he could peer through it. He sneered as he continued to stare at her. "Is there something you need to tell me, Phasma? What's on your mind?"

Phasma looked over at Prolov's image on the screen for a few seconds. She suddenly charged forth, backing Hux into a corner as she glared down at him. "We both know your life and career hangs by a simple thread of nepotism. If you push me too far, General, I will personally sever that thread!"

She turned and left the room to head towards her quarters, leaving a stunned Hux in her wake. It was time for the past to meet the present and for Phasma to take the first step towards a destiny that she had dreamed of since she was a child. And nothing was going to stop her from at least reaching out to take a firm hold on it all.

* * *

"Admiral, what we experienced was no hyperdrive incident." Captain Jorr, commanding officer of the Imperial Star Destroyer, _Corrin_ , stated rather firmly. He glared at Admiral Prolov with his dark brown eyes full of concern. "We have to consider the possibility that someone tried to steal the weapon, sir."

Prolov shook his head as he analyzed what Jorr just said. "I don't think so, Captain Jorr."

"What do you mean, sir?" Jorr asked as he cocked his head of thinning brown hair.

Prolov shot him a sharp stare. "If someone attempted such a thing, we would all be dead, Captain. You know the specifics of the weapon itself." He looked around the table at the other Star Destroyer Captains, who made up his council. "You all know the details. If someone attempts to alter or steal it, then it ignites and takes all of us with it."

Around the table, Captains representing the Star Destroyers _Teiryan_ , _Zephyr, Gladius_ , _Sydonus_ , _Tenebris_ , and _Impetus_ sat listening to Prolov's words. One individual, Captain Jensen of the Star Destroyer _Teiryan_ , sat back in his chair waiting for the Admiral to finish before speaking up himself.

"What exactly happened in hyperspace, Admiral?" Captain Jensen asked calmly. "Members of my crew were hurled around the ship without suffering injury. I even fell into one of the duty pits on the bridge and walked away unharmed. I've never seen anything like it. And to hear that we have traveled twenty-four years into the future is astounding, sir."

"I have no explanations for what occurred, Captain Jensen," Prolov replied calmly. He leaned back in his chair as he took another glance at the council. "However, I can say with certainty that our alleged time jump is permanent. Commander Bayda has theorized that aspect through his analysis of the available data so far."

Captain Jorr didn't quite like what he was hearing. "Sir, it is evident that something is not quite right here. In my years of serving in the Imperial Navy, I have never heard of incidents such as this, especially enduring such a wild ride through hyperspace with no injuries or damage, much less allegedly traveling through time. There is more to this than we realize, sir!"

"I concur with Captain Jorr." Captain Noran of the Star Destroyer _Impetus_ said. He looked over to Prolov with an intense expression. "What's more, how do we know this is not a ruse of some kind, sir?"

Captain Nesset, the commander of the _Tenebris_ , nodded as Noran finished his statement. "I am wondering the same thing. For all we know, this could be a trap, sir!"

"It could very well be a trap. That's why I'm not relying on the star charts, which have indicated a twenty-four-year shift in time. Technology can be manipulated easily," Prolov replied calmly. He understood the trepidation the men were feeling for this situation. He didn't blame them as this was a rather frightening occurrence, even for experienced Imperial officers. "And that brings me to another point we need to discuss. I have made contact via the HoloNet with a General Hux of the First Order, which supposedly arose from the remnants of the Galactic Empire. General Hux has invited us to meet with him at Jakku. Once there, he has assigned his commander of Stormtroopers, Captain Phasma, as my contact at the meeting aboard the _Apollyon_."

"Who is this Captain Phasma? And why did they assign a stormtrooper commander as your contact?" Jorr asked in a sharp tone. It was evident he was instantly mistrusting of the arranged meeting, and it's specifics as he continued. "And does he have any experience in such matters?"

"General Hux has assigned _her_ " Prolov snapped back with words that drew gasps. "And speaking of her experience, _she_ has an impressive military record with the First Order, according to the file General Hux sent to me. Supposedly, _she_ is the best they have from what I can ascertain."

Noran shot a puzzled look to Prolov. "Not that I mind at all, but sending a woman who commands their stormtroopers to be your contact for this meeting? That raises concerns with me, Admiral."

Prolov returned the look with one of his own. "What concerns you, Captain Noran?"

Noran swiveled in his chair as he spoke, characteristic of him when he was nervous. "Gender aside, they claim a Captain commands their entire Stormtrooper Corps? To me, that seems to be a rather low rank to have such overwhelming responsibility. It is just not adding up, sir."

"I agree with Captain Noran" Jorr stated in his usual gravelly voice, tinged with a touch of annoyance. "Sir, if Captain Phasma is coming aboard the _Apollyon_ in full stormtrooper armor, then shouldn't we take measures to make sure she is who she says she is. How do we know that she is a woman?"

Prolov became irate at the Captains' words. "I am not going strip search her just to see if she is telling the truth! What's wrong with you, Captain? Is that any way to treat a distinguished guest...or a lady for that matter?"

Jorr shook his head with a serious look on his face. "No sir, it's not but can't we, at least, have her remove her helmet so we can see for ourselves?"

Prolov was not going for it at all. "According to the file I read, the anonymity of a stormtrooper is close to her heart. If she wants to keep her helmet on the entire time, then she can do so. And we're going to respect her wishes in that regard. That is a standing order, gentlemen!"

"If it comes to it, we can restrain her if need be, sir. We are an Imperial fleet-." Jorr said in an arrogant tone, which drew a sharp glare from Prolov.

"Captain Jorr, she is as tall as Annalisa was!" Prolov replied with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "And lest you forget, Annalisa once tied you in a knot in fifteen seconds in a self-defense class, and she was not a stormtrooper! Need I say more?"

A few chuckles echoed through the room. Prolov held his hand up to quieten down the men in the room before speaking. "That's enough of this bickering, gentlemen! In two days, both the _Apollyon_ and _Corrin_ will set course to meet with the First Order at Jakku"

He looked across the table. "Captain Jensen, you will be in charge of the fleet while we are away. Spread them out in the sector but remain close enough so you can assist one another quickly should the need arise. For the rest of you, I want every ship in the fleet to make sure they are in pristine condition to receive guests, whether they do or not. I want every centimeter spotless just as I want all departments organized by Imperial standards. No exceptions, no excuses. For now, I will dismiss all of you except Captain Jorr. You have your orders, get to it, gentlemen!"

Prolov waited until their holograms disappeared before turning his attention to Captain Jorr. "We will keep this simple. When we meet with the First Order, position the _Corrin_ where you can escape should the need arise. I will do the same with the _Apollyon_. In that case, set course for the Renda Noth system in the Outer Rim. When we are underway, I will instruct the others to do the same."

Jorr nodded as he looked over at Prolov with a questioning glance. "Sir, what are you going to do if Captain Phasma is aboard if or when all hell breaks loose?"

Prolov shrugged as he pursed his lips. "She'll have to come along for the ride. That's the risk she assumes by coming aboard. And in that case, we will not harm her. We'll just drop her off on a hospitable planet before moving on."

"Sounds reasonable and right on par with your beliefs, sir," Jorr replied with a slight smile.

Prolov looked away a minute before continuing the conversation. "It's the right thing to do. Speaking of that, I would like to have you aboard when Captain Phasma arrives, just for ceremonial purposes. I will do all the conversing with her."

Jorr nodded in agreement. "As you wish, sir."

"You have your orders, Captain Jorr. We have a lot of work to do between now and our rendezvous with the First Order. Let's get to it." Prolov said as he stood up. Jorr nodded just before his hologram wavered and disappeared.

A murmuring voice brought Prolov to a halt as he turned to leave the room. He looked around, thinking that it was just interference coming in through the comlink. He listened again only to hear nothing but silence for a few moments. Suddenly, it spoke again.

Slowing his breathing to hear the voice clearer, he turned in the direction from which it came. He took a couple of steps towards the back of the room lit just enough to reveal an empty wall. It spoke again, only in this instance, it was understandable for the words left him stunned as they filled his ears.

 _"Confide in her..."_


End file.
